Angel Beats! Keeping the Beats!
by Archer GhostWolf
Summary: After everyone passed on in the afterlife, a young girl is having strange dreams a week after she woke up from a coma. She meets a certain red-pink haired girl that accidentally tells her about her time in the afterlife. The girl decides that if she reunites Girls Dead Monster and the Afterlife Battlefront, she might regain her lost memories. Rated T just in case. Pairings and Ocs.
1. Prologue: Iwasawa and Anima

Yo! I'm new at making Angel Beats Stories so please go easy on me. Also I'm one of those young writers. This is a year before my other story Code Geass Half-Siblings of the Rebellion. I just love Girls Dead Monster so I wanted to make a story for them. I don't own anything. Rated T just in case.

Angel Beats!

"We can throw this away." The NPC teacher held the acoustic guitar up.

"Don't touch that…" A girl with chin length red-pink hair whispered. The NPC looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"Don't… Don't touch that!" she screamed, prying away from the other NPC teacher. The girl tackled the teacher that held the guitar up, as another girl with brown hair in a ponytail broke free from another teacher by a head butt. She ran up the stairs, quickly before a teacher could get to her.

The other girl, Iwasawa, backed up to the wall, holding onto her guitar tightly. Teachers surrounded her, attempting to take the guitar away from her. The brown haired girl, Hisako, slammed the door open. Iwasawa saw one of the teachers try to grab her guitar. She then began to strum the guitar lightly at first to the crowd but soon was heard throughout the gym. A gentle voice was heard.

_Iradachi wo doko ni butsukeru ka sagashiteru aida ni owaru hi  
Sora ha haiiro wo shite sono saki ha nani mo mienai  
Joushiki butteru yatsu ga waratteru Tsugi ha donna uso wo iu?_

Hisako sat on the chair as she played the song through the whole school. Iwasawa continue to sing her heart out.

_Sore de erareta mono Daiji ni kazatte okeru no?  
Demo asu he to susumanakya naranai  
Dakara kou utau yo_

_Naiteru kimi koso kodoku na kimi koso  
Tadashii yo ningenrashii yo  
_

_Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo  
Konna ni mo utsukushii uso ja nai hontou no bokura wo arigatou_

'_This is my life._' Iwasawa continue to play the last few chords. She remembeRED the time she found her guitar. A final thought entered her mind as she closed her eyes, already in tears. '_I finally found…'_

"AH!" A young girl about the age of 15, screamed and stood up. She was panting with sweat. Her shoulder length black hair flowed in the soft breeze from her opened window. Her dark brown eyes scanned her room. It was normal and the same. She sighed and placed her forehead on her hand. It was the 5th night with the same dream. It was the same dream, a girl is trapped between the wall and the teachers. Her friend, Hisako was it? Broadcasts the song throughout the school. Then it ends with the girl, Iwasawa? Looking up with tears and that's it.

"Hey, Anima you okay?" Anima turned her head and saw her twin sister rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah… I'm okay Flow." Anima looked at the window to see the moonlight shining onto her.

"The same dream wasn't it?" Flow asked, tilting her head.

"I don't understand! I don't even know those people in my dreams! Yet I keep dreaming about them!" Anima yelled.

"Maybe, your dreams are telling you that you are destined to meet those people. Maybe they will help you or you are the one who's going to help them. Or…you met them before." Flow said.

"Maybe… Lets just get some sleep. Night Flow." Anima lied on her side in her bed.

"Night sis." Flow replied, as she lied back down on her bed.

X

"You look tired this morning. Something wrong, Anima?" A raven-haired boy with amethyst eyes asked her.

"Just a dream, Lelouch." She answered, chewing on a piece of bread.

"The one you keep having?"

"Yeah." Anima sighed.

They stayed in silence as Anima finished her breakfast. She stood up and grabbed her guitar case containing her acoustic guitar.

"I'm going to take a walk. Call me if anything happens." With that, she placed her headsets on and walked out the door.

X

Anima wondered around the park for a good place to practice her song. It was odd; the song she was writing reminded her of some hyperactive pink haired girl. She sighed. Maybe Flow was right; maybe the people in her dreams are destined to meet her. She was lost in her thoughts. She picked up some screaming near by and decided to walk towards it. Near by a ice cream vendor was a Japa- no, an Eleven, man getting beat up by a bunch of Britannians. Anima sighed. It was normal for these things to happen. She couldn't help the man so she just kept on walking.

It was only 15 minutes afterwards for her to see her favorite spot of the park. It was a blooming Sakura Tree in the middle of a small field. Around it were other Sakura Trees. She always practiced her guitar here since barely anyone comes to this spot. She sat down and took her guitar out of its case. She took out a couple sheets of paper and a pen. She began to strum a few chords. She decided she will do the original version of the song.

_Kao wo awashitara kenka shite bakari  
Sore mo ii omoide datta_

_Kimi ga oshiete kuretan da Mou kowaku nai  
Donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru Dakara_

She stopped. She heard faint humming. '_That song! Could it be?'_ She quickly gathered her things and ran towards the humming. She looked frantically around the crowd as she entered. Her ears picked up the humming again. It felt like forever before she found a girl about a year older than her. She had a guitar case on her back. She had chin length red-pink hair with dark red eyes. Her humming was beautiful. Everyone around her either lingered around her for a short while or looked at her.

Anima was trapped. She was shocked and mesmerized by the girl. It was the girl from her dream. The girl began to walk further away from her. Anima began to run after her.

"Wait! Wait! Iwasawa!" Anima screamed at the girl. The girl stopped. She turned to face a girl younger than her. Anima panted as she looked up to the girl.

Dark Brown met Dark Red.

X

Cliffhanger! Yes a short chapter, I'm not really used to making on but I love to do cliffhangers. Guess I'll see you guys next chap! Anima out.


	2. Sekine and Otonashi

Yo! So let us go back were we left off. I don't own anything.

Angel Beats!

The two girls stared at each other intensely. The people around them were like ghost as the two stared. Anima couldn't find the words in her throat. It was like she lost her voice. _'Where? Where have I seen those eyes before? I-I think I met her somewhere else besides a dream…' _Anima was lost in her thoughts as she tried to remember where she saw the girl in front of her before besides in her dreams.

"Do…Do I know you?" The girl asked, breaking Anima's thoughts.

"I… I think you do… Can we speak somewhere else? People are…uh…" The girl then noticed that people where staring at them. She smiled at Anima and nodded, a bit of red in her cheeks from embarrassment.

They sat on a near by bench. Anima started to explain how she saw her in a dream.

"So, you saw me in a dream?" Anima nodded.

"I did… My sister says I might've met you before or I was destined to meet you. I think I have met you before…you seem…so familiar. You see, I was in a coma for a couple weeks and I have a bit of memory loss. My sister was also in a coma. She woke up a week earlier than me but she doesn't remember what caused the coma or what happened to her before then. The same with me." Anima explained to her.

"Well, I woke up from a coma as well. But I remember everything. My memories of the time I was living and the time in the afterlife." The girl said.

"The afterlife?" The girl suddenly caught what she said, but it was too late.

"So there is a thing called an afterlife? Wow, maybe…maybe during the time I was in a coma, I must've met you or seen you before." Anima said looking up to the sky. The girl was surprised. She then started explaining the time she was living and the time in the afterlife.

"The weird thing is that I never met you in the afterlife nor saw you." The girl, Iwasawa Masami, said.

"Huh, well I do have a slight amnesia problem. Maybe… If I meet the people from the afterlife, I could receive my memories back!" Anima smiled. Iwasawa's sweat dropped.

"It's not that easy. I don't know if they passed on or not. If they did, they could be anywhere…" Iwasawa looked down at the ground. Anima noticed, that she seemed upset.

"Then lets find them! I mean, they have to pass on in some point! They can't stay in the afterlife forever! We'll get the Girls Dead Monster back together and the Battlefront! I mean, don't you miss your friends?" Iwasawa smiled at the girl.

"You really are a headstrong person aren't you? Well then where do we start?" Iwasawa asked. Anima closed her eyes for a moment.

"I could ask a friend of mine who knows a lot of people. Maybe one of those people could be one of your friends. Or if the people she knows saw or met them. There are endless possibilities! I could search them up. We'll start tomorrow! You said that you need a new place to live and a part time job, right? I know another friend who owns an apartment business. Then we'll look for a job. I mean, I need a job as well. My cousin is always gambling for money but I need to support my family as well. I usually do a street performance but it won't be enough." Anima said.

"Alright, that's a good idea. So, I'm guessing you also play guitar?" Iwasawa pointed at the guitar case beside Anima.

"Oh, yeah. I play mostly the acoustic. I know you play as well." Iwasawa nodded.

The girls decided to look around the settlement, looking franticly for a job. They found a small restaurant hiring. They were accepted. Iwasawa was a dishwasher and Anima became a bus girl. After a couple hours of working, their shift ended. They decided to go to the apartment building that Anima's friend owned. When they went in, they saw a young man walking towards them.

He had messy auburn hair and dark green eyes.

"Hey Anima! Long time no see." He greeted. He noticed Iwasawa next to her and whistled.

"Now who is this lovely lady next to you?" He smirked, but Anima punched his gut.

"No flirting with her! Look she needs a new place to live. Since I know you and usually you let any of my friends have a smaller pay to give you, I can rely on you. So can you give her an apartment and don't flirt with her." Anima said, sternly.

"Alright. Calm down. You'll be in apartment 23 on the 2nd floor. Here are your keys. It already contains some furniture and a computer. Since you know Anima and right now she wants to kill me, $150 a month. I would convert it to yen but this is Britannia territory now." The man gave Iwasawa the keys. He bowed to the girls before disappearing to the door near by the desk.

"What was that about?" Iwasawa asked Anima as they walk towards Iwasawa's new home.

"That's Ramon. He's a total pervert, flirt, and a playboy; but he respects me so he doesn't really flirt with me. I usually threaten him if he tries to flirt with my friends. He won't bother you, or he will have to face me. Anyways, here we are." Iwasawa unlocked the door and opened it. As they entered, they looked around the place.

It was a small apartment. There was a couch, a TV, two sofa chairs, and a coffee table in the living room. A fridge, a table, 6 chairs, a sink, and a couple counters along with cabinets in the kitchen. A queen size bed, a desk with a laptop, a small side table next to the bed, and a closet in the small bedroom.

"So you cool with this?" Anima asked.

"Yeah, this will be a nice place to stay. I'll just need to get my clothes and a couple other things back in my old place." Iwasawa said, placing her guitar case in the corner of the bedroom.

"Alright… Shit!" Anima looked at the time. 6:03 pm, Lelouch is going to kill her.

"What is it?" Iwasawa asked.

"You're fine bringing your things by yourself right? My cousin must be looking for me. Sorry, I have to go. I didn't know it was this late!" Anima said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You can go ahead."

"See yah tomorrow Masami!" Anima said.

"Bye." Anima was gone as soon as she said that. She heard a loud crash down stairs and she knew Anima must've fell down. Her sweat dropped. Iwasawa sighed and decided to get her stuff before it gets dark.

X

An hour after moving her stuff to her new place, Iwasawa took a quick bath. She pondered as she dressed. How will they be able to find Hisako and the others? She sighed, turned the TV on, and switched to the news. Iwasawa decided to call it a day since she has a big day ahead of her tomorrow. She lay in her bed looking at the ceiling, humming 'My Song'. Iwasawa remembered the day she disappeared and how she woke up in the hospital.

She tried to search around her memories to see if she really did meet Anima in the afterlife. No luck. She doesn't remember meeting Anima unless she lost some memories like Anima did. She sighed. She remembered that Anima called her by her first name, Masami. '_Maybe… just maybe… with Anima helping me. We could really find Hisako, Sekine, and Irie. Also the amnesia guy, Otonashi, Yuri, Hinata, Yui, and the rest of the Battlefront.' _Iwasawa thought as she drifted to sleep.

X

_Ring! Ring! _Iwasawa opened her eyes and looked at her phone. She answered it without even checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Morning Iwasawa! Sorry, did I wake you up?" Anima asked.

"Yeah, sort of. Anyways what's up?" '_Doesn't this girl have school? Well I still need to return to school.' _

"Oh, I'm just wondering if you want to return to school. I got you a place in one of the Japanese schools that have no racism. They have great education. I don't have school today. So we can go to our work then we'll start looking for the Girls Dead Monster members first before the Battlefront."

"That sounds like a good idea. Thanks. So what is the school called?"

"Hiradachu High School. Its just 7 miles away from your apartment. Might take you a half of hour or an hour to walk there." Anima said. **(A/N: I just made the a random school name.)**

"Its okay. So when do I start?" Iwasawa asked.

"You start next week. I don't have school this whole week actually. So we can spend this week to look for your friends. We have to use this time wisely. Anyways I'll be in your place in 10 minutes! See you then!" Anima hung up.

Iwasawa sighed. Anima reminded her of Hisako. Except headstrong. Well, she's only known Anima for one day. Maybe there's more to the girl than what she sees. Oh well, Iwasawa got up and changed into casual clothing. She opened the fridge and saw some slice bread, eggs, milk, and strawberries. It was some left over food from her old place. She really needed to go to the grocery store. She grabbed the bread and strawberries.

She toasted two pieces of bread and washed the strawberries. As she ate her small breakfast, someone was knocked the door. She opened it to see Anima with her guitar case and a couple sheets of paper.

"May I come in?" Iwasawa nodded. Anima went inside and sat herself down in the kitchen. Iwasawa continued her breakfast as she listened to Anima.

"So, I contacted my friend on my way here. She said that she saw one of your friends that you described. The blonde long haired girl with blue eyes." Anima explained.

"That's Sekine! Where did she see her?" Anima looked at the papers in front of her.

"She saw her at the park just yesterday. She talked with your friend and your friend said that she's coming back to the park today to pull some pranks. We could look for her this morning. Our work starts at 4, so we have all morning. Sounds like a good plan?"

"Yeah. I also need to stop by the grocery store. I'm running low on food."

"Alright. After you finish your breakfast, meet me downstairs." Anima said as she shouldered her guitar and gathered the papers. She left the room.

Iwasawa smiled. This was a great start. Soon, she will be back with her friends and Anima might get her memories back.

X

"Ready?" Anima asked Iwasawa, who is walking down the stairs.

"Yeah."

Iwasawa and Anima walked around the park for a good hour before taking a break under a tree. Anima gave Iwasawa a bottle of water and she gladly accepted it. As they drank, Anima decided to ask Iwasawa a question.

"So, once we find Sekine… what would happen then?"

"Then… To be honest, I never thought what would happen next." Iwasawa pondered for bit.

"Maybe, ask her if she wants to be in a band again. Maybe even ask her if she is willing to help us find the others."

"Knowing Sekine, I think she would help us find the others, especially if she hasn't seen Irie yet."

"I see…" They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Well! We'd better get a move on. You know, Sekine likes to prank. She came to the park to pull some pranks. So, what do you think what kind of pranks Sekine will pull in a park?" Anima asked.

"Most likely she would hide somewhere or follow someone and scare them." Iwasawa said. Anima smirked.

"I think I know where she is."

X

"Are you sure she could be here?"

"No, but I have this strange feeling that a certain cat is here with her." Iwasawa raised her eyebrows, but continued to follow Anima. Iwasawa lost Anima a moment after. She began to look for her.

"Over here!" Anima silently yelled to Iwasawa. Anima was hiding in the bushes.

"Look over there." Anima said as Iwasawa caught up to her.

Iwasawa saw a long blonde haired girl with blue eyes and a short black haired girl with purple highlights and light purple eyes. They were hiding behind a tree, they looked like they were waiting for something.

'_What is Sekine trying to do this time?'_ Iwasawa thought to herself as she watched to two girls hide behind a bench when a young man flopped himself on it.

After a few minutes of quiet breathing, Sekine counted down with her fingers.

"CATS RULE!" They yelled next to poor boy's ears. The boy jumped up and ran screaming.

Sekine and the short black haired girl exploded into laughter, high fiving each other.

"You never change, do you Sekine?" The girls stopped laughing and looked up. They saw Iwasawa and Anima standing in front of them.

"Okay, Raven pinch me if I'm dreaming, but is that Iwasawa standing right in front of me?" Sekine jaw was open and her eyes were wide as she looked at Iwasawa. Raven pinched her cheek, making her yelp.

"Sekine, you're not dreaming. It's really me, Iwasawa." Sekine smiled and lunged herself onto Iwasawa, making the two fall to the ground hard.

"IWASAWA!" Sekine yelled as she hugged her. Iwasawa saw Sekine crying onto her. She smiled and patted the blonde's head.

"I'm guessing they know each other?" Raven asked Anima, who was smiling at the two girls in the ground.

"Yeah, they do know each other… How did you meet Sekine?"

"She scared me as I was walking." Anima chuckled.

Sekine and Iwasawa stood up. Sekine held onto Iwasawa for a short while before letting go.

"How did you find me Iwasawa?" Sekine asked.

"Anima helped me. If it weren't for her friend and herself, I would've never saw you today." Sekine looked at Anima.

"So, can you explain how you met each other?" Sekine asked Anima.

"Of course." Anima briefly explained about her dreams, how she saw Iwasawa at this park, and that she is looking for the Afterlife Battlefront members and Girls Dead Monster so she might regain her lost memories.

"I didn't know you were in a coma! How come you never told me?" Raven asked.

"Cause, I never found the reason why should I tell you and I never got a chance since you kept teasing me!" Anima responded coldly.

"So, you're going to find all of the members of the Battlefront?" Sekine asked. Anima nodded.

"Well, can I help you guys? I want to see Irie again! Also Hisako and Yui! I want Girls Dead Monster to be back and rocking this world!" Iwasawa smiled.

"Well, Anima. Guess we got Sekine back." Iwasawa said.

"We sure did, so Rave, do you want to help a friend?" Anima looked at her friend and enemy.

"Sure, I got nothing to do."

"Alright! A step closer to my memories!" Anima did a 360 jump.

"I think I like this girl already." Sekine whispered to Iwasawa.

As Sekine told Iwasawa what happened after she passed on and Raven listening to the story, Anima looked around. She saw a long pink haired girl with twin tails in the sides of her face and pink eyes. The girl was sitting in the bench looking at the sky. Anima stared at the girl. Then a flash of memories hit her head.

_Flashback_

"_Girls Dead Monster?" Anima looked at the girl who was sticking posters on the wall._

"_Yeah! Their like the best band ever! It's an all girls band! You never heard of them?" The girl asked._

"_No… Too be honest, I don't know why I'm here. I woke up in this school on a bench." _

"_Oh, then you must be dead. This is the afterlife you see."_

"_The afterlife? I'm dead?"_

"_Yeah, you have to be if you're here. Do you remember your name or how you died?"_

"_A…An…Anima. That's my name. Anima. I don't remember anything actually."_

"_Well, my name is Yui!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Yui…" Anima whispered as she watched the girl stand up and walk towards the crowd. It took Anima a few seconds to snap out of her trance. She looked around for the girl and saw her heading towards the huge crowd leading to the city.

"Wait… Wait! Hold on!" Anima began running after Yui.

"Anima! Where are you going!" She heard her friends yell, but she continued to run after the girl.

When she was about to reach the crowd, someone ran into her. Anima landed on the ground smoothly. She rubbed her head and looked for Yui. She saw no sign of her. She sighed. She missed her chance! She looked at the person who bumped into her. It was a young boy wearing a school uniform. He had orange-red hair and burgundy eyes.

"Hey! Watch where the hell your going!" She yelled at him, clearly angry.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't see you." He apologized. Anima stood up and growled at him.

"Hey Ani! Are you okay?" Raven asked, as she and the others ran up to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But this dumbass here just made me lose my chance to see someone from the afterlife!" Anima yelled. Iwasawa and Sekine were surprised.

"Otonashi?" Sekine asked. The boy looked at Iwasawa and Sekine.

"Sekine? Iwasawa?"

"Wait, you know him!?"

Anima looked at Otonashi. Then her head began to pound. _'Another memory?'_

_Flashback_

"_Hey. Wake up. Come on." Anima slowly opened her eyes. In front of her was a boy with orange-red hair and burgundy eyes._

"_Finally, your awake." He smiled at her._

"_Where am I? One minute I was in front of the principal's office then I blacked out." _

"_Oh, your in the infirmary. You accidently fell for a trap." _

"_A trap? Then how come I'm not dead? Oh… right I'm in the afterlife right? So I can't die can I?" The boy looked surprised. _

"_Yeah, how did you know that?"_

"_A girl name Yui, told me." _

"_I see. Do you remember anything before you woke up in this place? Your name or your life?"_

"_I remember my name is Anima, but I don't remember anything else before I woke up here…"_

"_So you're a amnesiac like me. My name is Otonashi."_

_End of Flashback_

"Oto…Otonashi?" Anima whispered before everything went black.

X

Haha! Another cliffhanger. I kind of rushed on this, but I just wanted to reveal some of Anima's memories. Each character she meets, well almost, she unlocks her memories of how she met them. Sekine and Iwasawa are later. Okay, see ya next chap. Anima Out!


	3. Author's Note

**Yo! So I have a problem posting chaps here. It repeats the same chap from last time I posted. I have no choice to post something before a new chapter. So, its really going to be a pain to post now. Sorry if it is the same chapter I posted from before.  
**


	4. Irie and Hisako?

Yo! So let us see how the others are doing. My thing is also acting funny so you might see this late. I don't own anything.

Angel Beats!

"Hey. Hey! Anima, wake up! Wake up!" Sekine yelled at Anima. She gently slapped her face and shook her. Anima gently opened her eyes. She squinted her eyes due to the light and that her vision was slightly blurry.

"Sekine? Where am I?" Anima asked, sitting up from the bed. She looked around and saw that she was in Iwasawa's place.

"Your in Iwasawa's apartment. After you fainted, Otonashi brought you here. Iwasawa is in the grocery store right now with Raven and Otonashi. Otonashi got an apartment here. The funny thing is that his apartment is right next to Iwasawa's!" Sekine said, having a creepy smile across her face.

"How is that funny? Isn't that a coincidence not a funny thing?" Sekine's smile grew bigger.

"Well, if their apartments are next to each others. If we leave them alone to go to our own homes, I wonder what would happen?" Anima realized what she meant.

"They just met each other again! Why would you think that?! Also they don't even know each other that much!" Anima yelled at her. '_I will not have clean dreams tonight.' _

"Who knows?" Sekine shrugged and walked to the kitchen.

Anima sighed. She heard Sekine fiddling with glass.

"No wonder Iwasawa needed to go to the grocery store. She really needs food." She heard Sekine mumble.

Sekine came back with a plate of strawberries.

"Here, eat something. You've been out for 5 hours. You must be hungry." Anima mumbled a thank you and ate.

The door slammed open.

"We're back! Is Ani awake yet?" Raven yelled. Iwasawa, Otonashi, and Raven placed the brown bags on the table.

"Yeah, I'm awake."

"Anima, are you okay?" Iwasawa asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, just a bit shaken up." Anima said.

"What exactly happened to you back in the park?" Otonashi asked.

"I… I saw your friend Yui. Then… I remembered something. It was a memory of me meeting Yui… in the afterlife. She was putting posters up and I saw the posters. It was about one concert of Girls Dead Monster. She told me that I was in the afterlife. Then when I saw Otonashi. I remembered how I met him… then it was all black." Anima explained. The room went silent.

"So you really died." Raven said in disbelief.

"But the question is… why don't any of us from the afterlife remember you?" Otonashi asked.

"Who knows? Maybe, if we get to know Anima better we would remember our times with her! Anyways who's the next person to look for?" Sekine asked, wanting to end the silence.

"Iwasawa you decide. I already chose last time. Well, sort of." Everyone looked at Iwasawa who was deep in thought.

"Let's look for Irie next."

"Alright. I'll call my friend up and ask if she saw a… long lavender haired girl with lavender eyes?"

"Yup that's Irie." Sekine confirmed, nodding her head.

"Alright. We'll search for her tomorrow. Everyone should head home and get some rest." Anima announced.

X

After everyone left and Iwasawa explaining to Anima that she told their boss that she felt sick, it was only Iwasawa and Otonashi. It was silent between the two.

"Sekine told me that you helped everyone move on from the afterlife." Iwasawa said quietly.

"Yeah, it took me a while to pass on myself, but I was able to." Otonashi replied.

"I see…" Another moment of silence.

"Is there something wrong Iwasawa?"

"No, I just want to thank you."

"Thank me?" Otonashi gave a confused look at Iwasawa.

"Yeah. For helping the other's moved on. Never thought you had it in you Mr. Amnesia." Iwasawa said, smiling at Otonashi.

"Just call me Otonashi please. I don't have amnesia anymore either."

"Oh? You got your memories back?" Iwasawa looked at Otonashi curiously.

"Yeah, I did." Otonashi began to explain his life before he went to the afterlife.

"Wow, you must've saved many lives." Iwasawa commented.

"Yeah…" Otonashi looked at the ground. '_Kanade…_'

"You should get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us." Iwasawa said, placing a hand on Otonashi's shoulder and smiling at him. He smiled back and left a couple minutes after.

Iwasawa sighed as she heard the door close. _'We found Sekine. Now we only have Hisako, Irie, and Yui. Also the others… I wonder how they're doing in this second chance of life.'_ Iwasawa took a deep breath and smiled. '_I wonder how I met Anima in the afterlife. I hope she regains her lost memories.' _

Iwasawa took a quick bath and dressed in shorts and a white shirt. She lies in her bed and slowly fell asleep.

X

"Iwasawa? Are you awake?" Otonashi knocked on her door. The door opened and Iwasawa stood in front of him.

"Yeah. You got a call from Anima?" She asked as she stepped out and locked her door.

"Yeah, I wonder what time that girl even wakes up."

"Who knows? Come on, we better get going." Iwasawa began to run to the restaurant that she and Anima worked at.

"Wait up!"

X

"YOU GUYS ARE LATE!" Anima yelled at Otonashi and Iwasawa, who recently came.

"Jeez, you expect us to get here in 20 minutes?" Otonashi asked.

"She sounds a lot like Hisako, doesn't she?" Sekine whispered to Iwasawa, as Otonashi and Anima bickered.

"She does, except she's more…" Iwasawa thought of the perfect word.

"Anima is a strange one. She has many different personalities in different times. But she's mostly quiet, shy, headstrong, kind, gentle, and sociable." Someone said behind them. The two looked behind them to see a teenage girl standing in front of them.

The girl had red past shoulder length hair and golden eyes.

"Sorry if I scared you. My name is Lily. I'm a friend of Anima. I'm also the one who helped look for the kid over there." She pointed at Sekine.

"Don't forget that if you hit the right nerve, Anima turns into some wild beast." Raven commented.

"What? A wild beast?" Sekine asked.

"She means Anima could be really angry if you hit the right nerve. She gets mad very easily." Lily said. Lily turned to Anima, who stopped arguing with Otonashi, surprised she didn't hit his head.

"Alright kiddo. So we are looking for a long lavender haired girl with lavender eyes?" Lily asked her.

"Yeah, her name is…" Anima placed a hand in her chin, thinking.

"Miyuki Irie. That's who we are looking for." Sekine said.

"Give me a couple minutes." Lily said, pulling out her phone.

X

"Alright! It seems like your friend goes to Hiradachu High School. Meaning she should still be at school now." Lily explained to the group.

"That's the same school I enrolled to! Yes! I get to see Irie everyday next week!" Sekine exclaimed.

"Same here." Otonashi said.

"I'm enrolling there as well." Iwasawa said, quite surprised.

"What a coincidence. Guess you guys will see each other everyday now." Anima said.

"So, how are we going to get Irie?" Raven asked.

"I got an idea." Lily said, smirking evilly.

X

Irie walked nervously to the principal's office. What did she do wrong? She paid attention to class, she followed the rules of the school. Why did the principal call her? She took a deep breath and opened the door of the principal. She felt like fainting. Iwasawa and Sekine were standing in front of her with Otonashi and 3 other girls behind them.

"Sekine? Iwasawa?" She asked. Her eyes began to water as she saw the two smile at her.

"It's been a long time, Irie." Iwasawa said.

"Miss me?" Sekine teased.

"SEKINE! IWASAWA!" Irie hugged the two girls. She began to cry. Iwasawa patted her head to calm her.

"I never thought I would see you two again." Irie said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She let go of them.

"Well, here we are!" Sekine exclaimed happily.

Anima chuckled lightly as she watched them. She was glad that Iwasawa was reuniting with her friends.

"Who are you guys?" Irie asked the 3 girls beside Otonashi.

"I'm Lily. The one with short hair is Raven. The other girl is Anima." Lily said pointing at Raven and Anima as she said their name.

"How did you guys find me though?" Irie asked.

"Well…" Sekine looked at Anima. Anima simply nodded and explained everything to Irie.

"So, you lost your memories from the afterlife?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. I remember how I met Yui and Otonashi but other then that, I got nothing." Anima explained. Irie nodded.

"We got Irie next is Hisako isn't it?" Otonashi asked.

"That's right. So…" Iwasawa trailed off.

"Once we get Hisako-Sempai, Girls Dead Monster will be reunited!" Sekine exclaimed happily.

"Well, sorry we intruded your school time Irie. I'm going to walk around the school. The principal recognized me cause Iwasawa is enrolling here. He gave us permission to look around the school until Irie is dismissed." With that, Anima left the room with her guitar shouldered.

X

'_Where the heck is the music room?' _Anima thought looking around for a music room to practice. She sighed. _'At least we found Sekine and Irie. I wonder why I can't remember them though…' _Anima smiled. _'Well, no rush really. Everything went by so fast though.' _Anima turned to the corner and found what she was looking for. She opened the door and saw a drum set, 3 electric guitars, and a bass. Her head began to hurt.

"What the hell!?" She clutched her head as her vision turned white.

_Flashback_

_Anima opened the door. It was empty besides 3 electric guitars, an acoustic guitar, a drum set, and a bass. There were a couple desks and chairs as well. She picked up the acoustic guitar._

"_I wonder if I played a guitar when I was alive." She asked herself as she strummed the guitar. She began to hum a tune, without even noticing. _

_Kao wo awashitara kenka shite bakari  
Sore mo ii omoide datta_

_She closed her eyes, listening to the sounds the guitar was making._

_Kimi ga oshiete kuretan da Mou kowaku nai  
Donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru Dakara_

_She opened her eyes. 'Why… Why does this song sound so familiar?' She thought._

_Hitori demo yuku yo Tatoe tsurakute mo  
Kimi to mita yume wa Kanarazu motteku yo  
Kimi to ga yokatta Hoka no dare mo demo nai  
Demo mezameta asa Kimi wa inain da ne_

_The door suddenly burst open. Anima stopped and saw 4 girls at the doorway._

_End of Flashback_

Anima's head stopped pounding. Her eyes were wide and she was panting.

"What… What was that?" She stood up and looked at the electric guitar.

She quickly grabbed it. She took a deep breath. She began to play a tune that sounded so familiar to her.

_Fukigen sou na kimi to sugoshite  
Wakatta koto ga hitotsu aru yo  
Sonna furishite tatakau koto ni hisshi  
Itsu made mo Kaenaide Koori no you ni  
Natsu no hizashi atsukute mo tokezu ni ite ne  
Kitto saki ni Utsukushii hyouga ga aru yo  
Katachi aru sonna kokoro Dare datte kidzukeba motteru Kimi mo motteru_

She stopped when she saw a girl about a year older then her standing in the doorway. The girl had long brown hair in a ponytail and grey-silver eyes. She was panting and looking at Anima. Then Anima's vision turned white when they locked eyes.

_Flashback_

_Anima looked at the brunette below her sitting down. _

"_Are you sure about this Hisako? I mean isn't this the last song Iwasawa wrote before she left?" She asked Hisako._

"_I know you still haven't regain your memories, but I'm sure Anima. After all, Iwasawa always wanted to sing with you. She knew you had something to do with music before." Hisako said. _

_Anima looked at the sheet of papers. She smiled._

"_Alright! Let's start practicing, shall we?" _

_End of Flashback_

"Hisako?"

X

Sorry, cliffhanger again! I just love doing that! Well see ya next chap! Anima Out!


	5. Yui and the last member

Yo! So I'm, having some technical difficulties, so if you see a problem. Like chapter repeat or anything PM me. Thank you, now lets continue with the story! I don't own anything.

Angel Beats!

"Hisako?" The name slipped out of Anima's mouth.

"How did you know my name?!" The brunette asked or demanded in Anima's view.

"You're from the Afterlife Battlefront and Girls Dead Monster?" Anima asked.

"H-How did you know?" Hisako asked, surprised.

"I'm Anima Stelar. I have amnesia and I'm slowly recovering my memories. I was in the afterlife with you guys. The problem is that no one from the afterlife remembers me. Do you remember me?" Anima asked. Hisako stayed quiet.

"You look familiar, but I don't remember you. I'm sorry." Hisako told her, much to Anima's slight hope for at least one person to remember her.

"Oh… Well do you remember Iwasawa, Sekine, and Irie?" Anima asked.

"Yeah! You saw them?!" Hisako asked, smiling out of excitement.

Anima nodded. "They're down stairs in the principal's office."

Hisako grabbed Anima by the wrist and started dragging Anima and running towards the office.

"Um… what exactly are you doing?" Anima asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Going to see my friends of course!" Hisako said, dragging the poor girl down the stairs.

"Well… race you there!" Anima yelled, running down the stairs. Hisako, caught by surprise, started running after her.

"Wait up you cheater!"

X

"Where could've Anima went?" Raven asked looking around the hallway.

"I saw her with her guitar, so she should be in the music room." Irie said.

"Do you guys hear yelling?" Otonashi asked. The group stopped and listened.

"Come on! I've heard that you're really athletic so, why am I beating you?" They heard a voice yell.

"Because you had a head start you cheater!" They heard another yell.

"They're coming this way I think." Raven said.

"Move!" Lily yelled. The group quickly moved to the side as two girls ran past them.

The girls stopped running and they faced each other. Both were panting and laughing.

"I feel like I'm in the afterlife still. I haven't been running in school for a while." Hisako said.

"This feels familiar. Maybe I did this with you guys before." Anima managed to say between pants. Hisako stood straight up.

"So, did we just pass the office?" Hisako asked.

"I think so- Iwasawa! Look who I found!" Anima pointed at Hisako.

"Iwasawa! Sekine! Irie!" Hisako ran and hugged all three of them, drawing the air out of their lungs.

"H-Hisako." Iwasawa said, struggling to breath.

"Oops, sorry about that." Hisako said, letting go of the three, smiling.

"Wow, first Irie and now Hisako? Well, GirlsDeMo is back, sort of. We're missing two people from the diversion team." Otonashi said.

"Who?" Everyone asked him. Otonashi smiled and pulled out a Girls Dead Monster poster.

"Yui!" Sekine yelled, remembering the hyper girl.

"I totally forgot about her." Irie said.

"Well she was a terrible singer and guitarist." Hisako said.

"She wasn't that bad." Otonashi said.

"Did you hear her in her audition for Iwasawa's spot?" Sekine said, sighing.

"Can someone explain to me about this?" Iwasawa said, interrupting the conversation.

"After you disappeared Yui auditioned for your spot. She did terrible so we turned her down. After a few days later we heard someone singing in the music room. It was… I forgot who replaced Iwasawa." Hisako placed a hand on her chin.

"Me too. I can't remember who replaced Iwasawa. Irie do you know?" Everyone looked at Irie.

"Sorry, not a clue. Otonashi do you remember?" Irie asked. Everyone's attention turned to Otonashi.

"I remember there was another person part of the diversion team and in the frontlines with Yuri." Otonashi said. Everyone was confused now. Who did replace Iwasawa?

"Irie, you better head back to class. After school meet up with Hisako and the others. Anima and I should be in work during that time, so just meet us there. We'll walk around the school. Anima is it alright if I register now while we are still here?" Iwasawa said, noticing Anima's sudden discomfort.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Anima replied.

"I'm bored." Raven said.

"Raven and I are going to walk around the school now. Let's meet at the restaurant." Lily said, dragging a bored Raven behind her.

"I'm going with them, see yah!" Sekine ran off to Lily and Raven.

"Wait up you guys!" Hisako yelled, running after them.

"Mind if I stay with you Iwasawa?" Otonashi asked. Iwasawa nodded.

"You coming Anima?" Otonashi asked.

"No thanks. I'm going to walk around the park. See you guys later." Anima said walking towards the exit. Iwasawa and Otonashi continued to the office.

X

Anima sat on the bench. She was thinking about the memories she regained. She frowned when she remembered the earlier conversation about who replaced Iwasawa. She knew it was her. Well, she thought it was her since no one remembers who was it and the recent memory she regained. _'So I became a lead vocalist? Never in my life I would imagine myself as a lead vocalist for a famous band.' _Anima smiled with that thought.

"Anima!" Anima snapped from her thoughts. She turned around and saw a short-shouldered length jet black hair and black eyes.

"Amber! Oh my gosh! Is that really you?" Anima asked, smiling and running towards the girl.

"Yup! I never knew you lived here!" Amber said.

"I've been living here for a long time actually. After Britannia took over America." Anima said.

"Wow, I just moved a couple weeks ago. Oh! I should get back to my friend. Why don't you come along with me? I want you to meet them!" Amber asked excitedly.

"Sure why not." Anima followed Amber to the picnic area. They chatted about what happened after Anima moved.

"Oh, Amber! Over here!" They heard a hyperactive voice yell. They turned to see a pink haired girl and a dark blue haired girl.

"Yui! Who's this?" Amber asked pointing at the other girl.

"Yui…" Anima whispered.

"Oh this is-" Yui was cut off.

"Rain!?" Anima blurted out in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. It was her old friend that disappeared after the mission. She thought she died.

"Anima?" Rain looked puzzled at first. Yui look back and forth at both of them.

"You two know each other?" Amber asked.

"Yeah! She was…" Anima stopped. How could she tell them she was a terrorist? Sure she could say, "I met Rain by working with her in a terrorists group." But she knew she couldn't. Rain, noticing Anima's struggle, decided to help her out.

"We met at this park. I heard her play guitar and I decided to take a look. That's how we met." Rain lied. Anima mouthed a "Thank You" and nodded.

Yui and Amber bought the lie, to Anima and Rain's relief. Then, a major headache hit Anima.

_Flashback_

"_Nice try Yui." Anima said patting her friend on the back. _

"_I can't believe they turned me down! I sounded good. Not as good as Iwasawa-sempai, but good enough to replace her!" Yui said, tears streaming down her face. _

"_If no one else volunteers, then you'll get the spot!" Anima said, trying to cheer the girl up. _

"_You're right Anima-san!" Yui said, standing up proudly. _

"_Wait…" Yui said._

"_What is it Yui?" Anima tilted her head slightly. _

"_You play guitar right?!" Yui asked. _

"_Yeah, what about it?" _

"_Can you sing and play the song Iwasawa-sempai sang before she disappeared? I know you were working on that song with her!" Yui pointed a finger at Anima. _

"_What!? No, I didn't!" Anima said, raising her hands in defense. Yui saw through the lie._

"_Please Anima?" Yui begged. Anima sighed in defeat. _

"_Alright." Anima pulled her acoustic guitar out of its case and started tuning it._

"_Yay!" Yui exclaimed happily. _

_End of Flashback_

Anima placed a hand on the table, to keep herself upright. Her other hand was placed on her forehead.

"Hey, Anima you alright?" Rain asked, a worried tone replaced her usual calm and excited one.

"Anima? You don't look well." Amber said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Anima?" Yui asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, just a headache. Anyways, Yui? May I ask you a question?" Anima said, giving them a weak smile.

"Yeah." Yui said.

"Does 'Girls Dead Monster' sound familiar?" Anima asked, smirking.

Yui's eyes brightened.

X

"So this is the music room?" Iwasawa said, looking around the slightly empty room.

"Yeah, that's what it says on the sign." Otonashi said. Iwasawa placed her hand on the electric guitar.

"You missed playing with your band, don't you?" Otonashi asked. Iwasawa smiled.

"I remember our first performance. It was magical. Never have I had so much fun in my 'life'. It's like the world around me just disappeared. It felt like it was only the band and I." Iwasawa said. Otonashi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The band is back together now. You guys can play together again." Otonashi said.

"Yeah… Just like back then." Iwasawa stood and turned to Otonashi. She kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

"Thanks for helping GirlsDeMo move on… It gave me a chance to see them again." Iwasawa whispered in his ear.

"Come on, we only have a couple more rooms to visit." Iwasawa said, leaving the room with Otonashi behind her.

X

"So, Hisako-sempai? With Iwasawa back, does that mean we'll play concerts like in the afterlife?" Irie asked. Hisako smiled at her.

"I guess so. Who's the young girl earlier? Anima right?" Hisako asked.

"Yeah. That's Anima. She helped Iwasawa-sempai find us." Sekine said.

"Why do you call Hisako, 'Sempai'?" Raven asked, clueless of the word.

"It's a Japanese thing. I don't really understand it either." Lily said.

"Hisako and Iwasawa are older than us. They're 16 and Irie and I are 15." Sekine explained. Raven looked confused.

"Say what?"

"Aren't you Japanese?" Hisako asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger girl.

"Yeah, but I wasn't born here!" She exclaimed.

"Wow… What a fail." Sekine mumbled.

"What did you say!?" Raven yelled angrily.

"Raven, calm down. Anyways, what about our little puppy?" Lily asked.

"Do you know why we don't remember her?" Hisako asked. Hisako felt this strange feeling about the girl. She felt comfortable around her. She only met her, but there was this strange thing about her. She has an urge to hug the girl and bonk her in the head.

"No, nobody knows why any of you can't remember her." Lily said.

"I think I have a solution to this." Raven said.

"Really? What's the solution?" Irie asked.

"Wait until we're all together." Raven said.

"Then let's head to the restaurant." Lily said. The others nodded and followed the older girl.

X

"Iwasawa! Is your shift done?" Anima asked as she placed her uniform in her bag.

"Yeah. What did you want to show me, Anima?" Iwasawa asked.

"Follow me." Iwasawa followed Anima to the front of the restaurant. She pointed to a table with 3 girls sitting there. One of them squealed.

"Oh my gosh! It's Iwasawa-sempai! Sempai!" Yui hugged Iwasawa. Iwasawa took a step back due to the impact from the younger girl.

"Yui?" Iwasawa looked at Anima, who was grinning.

"Iwasawa meet Yui, Amber, and Rain. I ran into them in the park." Anima explained, pointing at Amber, Yui, and Rain as she said their name.

"Nice to meet you, Iwasawa." Amber greeted with a smile.

"Hey, heard a lot about you from Yui." Rain said.

"YUI!" Iwasawa turned her head and saw her band. Hisako, Sekine, and Irie joined the hug. Lily, Otonashi, and Raven stood behind Anima, watching the scene as Amber and Rain joined them.

"So, guess it worked, didn't it Otonashi?" Anima asked.

"It did. The diversion team has been truly reunited, but I can't help this feeling that there was one more person apart of it. The replacement of Iwasawa." Otonashi said, placing a hand on his chin.

'_Yeah… It's me. I'm the missing member of the diversion team.' _Anima smiled sadly. Never has she felt this left out. But she can't help feel the happiness of helping Iwasawa reuniting her band and team. _'Now then… Let's find the remaining members of the Battlefront.'_

X

I rushed on this chapter. But I can't wait to start the sequel of this story. Yes, there are only about 5-10 chapters left of this story or more. I've been planning ahead and now I'm really excited of how this story is doing much better then my other one. Well see you next chap! Anima Out!


	6. Plans and Yuri?

Yo! Let's continue where we left off shall we? I don't own anything or 'Lost My Music' by Aya Hirano.

Angel Beats!

"So what's your plan, Raven?" Iwasawa asked.

After the brief reunion, Yui had to leave early due to the fact it was getting late. Anima told her that she'll text her about Raven's plan on reuniting the Battlefront.

"If Girls Dead Monster preformed a concert and we spread the news. There is a possibility that members of the Battlefront will show up." Raven explained.

"But where are we going to perform?" Irie asked. Raven looked at Rain and Amber.

"Amber and I found a few places to perform at. We're still choosing." Rain said.

"How are you guys going to spread it out?" Hisako asked.

"Yui and I will handle that. The others will help with set up and the money." Anima said.

"How long do we have until the performance?" Sekine asked, eager to know.

"About 2-3 weeks." Raven said.

"Well, it's been a long day. We should get some rest and call it a day." Otonashi said. The others agreed and said their goodbyes.

X

Iwasawa and Otonashi walked quietly to their apartments.

"Iwasawa, about earlier." Otonashi said, a hint of red in his cheeks. Iwasawa blushed remembering earlier.

"What about it?" Iwasawa asked, trying to hide her blush.

"Uh… Never mind… Anyways I can't wait to hear you guys play again." Otonashi commented.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since we last played."

"After you left, you inspired many people. You know that right?" Otonashi said, looking at Iwasawa now.

"Really? I've always wanted to… I guess my wish came true." Iwasawa said quietly. Otonashi smiled.

"Come on, its getting dark. We should get going." Otonashi said, holding Iwasawa's hand. Iwasawa nodded and followed Otonashi to the building.

X

"My grandma is going to kill us! Hurry up, Irie!" Sekine yelled at her friend.

"Your not the one who's carrying a bunch of luggage filled with clothes and my drum set! At least help me Sekine!" Irie whined, struggling to drag her luggage with her clothes. Sekine grabbed her luggage she was struggling to drag and some bags with a few drums.

"Alright! Now hurry, Irie!" Sekine yelled as she ran to her house as fast as her legs can go.

"Sekine!" Irie sighed and ran after her.

"We're here." Sekine said, panting as she opened the door.

Irie dropped her bags and collapsed on the couch. She looked around and saw no one was in the house. She looked at Sekine questionably. Sekine smirked.

"My grandma moved away and gave me her house! I just wanted to make you run." Sekine said. Irie sighed, typical Sekine and her mischievous ways.

"You can put you clothes in my room and I'll put you drums in my grandma's room. That's where my bass and my amps are." Sekine said, pointing to her room and dragging the drum set bags to another room.

Irie entered Sekine's room. It had a bunk bed, a desk, a laptop, and a few closets. She placed her luggage next to the bunk bed and sat on the bottom bunk.

"Tired?" Sekine ask, entering the room and sitting next to Irie.

"Yeah, today was exhausting and fun. I'm glad to see Iwasawa, Hisako, and Yui again. I can't wait until we start performing again." Irie said, smiling.

"Yeah. We should start practicing too. I bet Hisako-sempai is going to yell at me for improvising again. Maybe Yui as well." Sekine said.

"She won't yell at you if you focus on practice and not improvising, especially in our performances." Irie told her.

"Yeah, but it sometimes gets boring practicing and following the song. Anyways, what do you think about that Anima girl?" Sekine asked.

"She seems familiar. I think she was the one that replaced Iwasawa-sempai. I just have this feeling. I'm not sure, but I think she was the one." Irie said.

"Yeah. Me too. I have this strange feeling that we will see constant fighting and rivalry between Hisako and Anima. Also between Rain and Otonashi."

"Yeah. I've noticed. We should get some sleep its getting late, Sekine." Irie said, yawning and lying down on the bed.

"Sure. Night Irie." Sekine said, lying down the on the top bunk.

"Night Sekine."

X

"Mind if I see Flow for a bit Ani? It's been a long time since I saw your trolling sister." Raven asked Anima.

"Wait, Anima you have a sister?!" Amber asked, surprised. She never knew Anima had a sister.

"She has a twin sister. It's quite easy to tell them apart. Flow has longer hair, always down, and dark blue highlights. She has lighter eyes then Anima." Lily explained, placing a hand on Anima and lightly shaking her.

The group continued talking about differences between the twins. Hisako followed closely behind staying quiet. She decided to walk with them since she lives around the area the girls in front of her live in. She wanted to walk with Iwasawa, but she lived slightly further from her. Hisako's gaze fell on Anima, who was bickering with Raven, again. She knew she met the girl, but couldn't remember how she met her. Anima told her that she was in the afterlife with her and the Battlefront. _'If she was… Then how come none of us remembers her?' _Hisako thought grimly.

Anima took a glance at Hisako, who seemed deep in thought. She sighed. _'Must be trying to remember me… I don't even remember part of myself. All I know is my name, my family, and my past before the accident which caused me to 'die'.' _ Lily noticed Anima's sudden sad look and Hisako's deep in thought look. Rain, who was walking next to Hisako, noticed as well.

"So, Hisako. Can you tell us one of Sekine's mischievous ways? I've heard about them from Raven and Irie." Rain asked, breaking Hisako's train of thought.

"Oh, sure. There was this one time…"

X

"I'm home!" Anima announced, as she and the others stepped inside.

"Again, you're coming home late! I know you are helping a friend and have work, but for once can you come home early? Jeez sis, sometimes I think you got into another accident." Said a young girl who looks almost exactly like Anima except what Lily described Anima's twin sister.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Flow. I brought a few visitors, so be nice!" Anima yelled.

"I'm not blind. I could see them. Anyways, its good to see you again, Rave and Lil. Who's the other 3 with you?" Flow asked, leaning against the wall.

"I'm Amber, a classmate and friend of your sister." Amber said, smiling at Flow. Flow smiled back.

"Oh please don't tell me you forgot about me, Flow! Or should I say The Troll Queen of the west." Rain teased, stepping to view.

"Rain!? I thought you were dead!" Flow blurted out, fist bumping the dark blue haired girl.

"Seriously? Just because you haven't seen me in 2 years?" Rain asked.

"Shut up!" Flow said, she then noticed Hisako.

"Who are you?" Flow asked.

"Me? I'm Hisako. I'm one of your sister's-" Hisako stopped. What should she say?

"She's a friend of mine. Anyways, lets continue talking in the living room." Anima said quickly.

X

"See you later kiddos!" Lily said, before leaving and waved at them.

"I should get going as well. It was nice meeting you, Flow." Amber said, before leaving as well with Rain, who just waved good-bye.

"Guess I should get going. My brother and sister would be wondering where I am. See you Ani and Flow. Oh, also. Flow, don't even dare troll me like last time." Raven said sternly at the smirking twin. She left soon after.

It was only Flow, Anima, and Hisako. Anima gestured to Flow that she should head to bed. Flow noticed this and nodded.

"Well, I'm going to turn in. Night Hisako. Night sis." Flow said before disappearing in a separate room.

Hisako and Anima stood quietly.

"Hisako?" Anima asked.

"Hm?"

"Follow me." Hisako nodded and followed Anima to another room.

When she stepped into the room, she saw amps, a drum set, a piano, and 3 electric guitars.

"Have you been practicing lately?" Anima asked.

"No, the last time I practiced was when I was in the afterlife." Hisako said.

"Well here." Anima gave Hisako a electric guitar similar to her own in the afterlife.

"What? Why are you?" Hisako held the guitar.

"I can't let you perform without practice and a guitar, can I? You could also stay for the night if you want. My cousin lives in the small apartment across from here. He moved with his sister, so there are 2 empty bedrooms with beds and stuff. It's already 9. No way am I letting one of Iwasawa's friends go out alone." Anima said plainly.

"Sure, thanks." Hisako said, speechless. _'She's letting someone she barely knows stay for the night and practice? Well… I think she doesn't know me.' _

"You can also practice. My sister and I won't mind much. We're used to loud noises." Anima said, placing her acoustic guitar on the stand.

Hisako was surprised. She barely knew this girl and the girl was willing to let her stay the night and practice? When Anima was about to leave, Hisako quickly stopped her.

"Wait!" Anima slightly turned.

"W-why are you doing this for me?" Hisako asked.

Anima smiled and shrugged. "I don't know."

She left soon after, leaving Hisako confused and slightly irritated.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Hisako yelled at the direction Anima left in. She heard a faint chuckle. Hisako growled slightly. She sighed and tuned the guitar.

X

Hisako grew tired. She practiced for about an hour now. She decided to call it a day. She set the guitar back to its stand, and walked out of the room. Hisako was about to open the spare room door, but something caught her eye. Near the door, on a nightstand, sat a guitar pick. Hisako walked closer to it. She picked the pick up. It was dark blue with 'Girls Dead Monster' on the front. On the back surprised her. It was the logo of the Afterlife Battlefront. It also had 'AS' on the bottom of the logo.

'_Anima….this must be hers. It looks so familiar…' _Hisako thought, picking up the pick. She examined it before setting it down.

"I should get some rest. I'll ask her about it later." Hisako said tiredly. She yawned as she entered the room.

X

_Anima's dream_

_The guitar echoed across the room, signaling the song was over._

"_Alright, let's take a break. So how was it Anima?" Iwasawa asked the girl sitting on top of a desk. _

"_Amazing! But Sekine needs to stop improvising." Anima commented, pointing an accusing finger to Sekine._

"_Hey! I did not." Sekine argued, obviously lying._

"_Yes, you were!"_

"_No!" The bickering continued on and the other band members watched in amusement. Hisako, tired of this always happening, grabbed Irie's drumsticks. _

"_Hisako-sempai, what are you doing?" Irie asked, curious of why Hisako was aiming one of her drumsticks at Anima. The brunette didn't answer but instead threw a drumstick at Anima's head then the other to Sekine's head. _

"_OUCH! What was the heck was that for?!" Both said in unison, rubbing their heads. _

"_To make both of you shut up." Hisako plainly said. _

_The younger girls pouted. Anima sighed and laid back on the desk, making her upper body on the desk on top of the one she was previously sitting on and her lower body on the desk she was sitting on it. _

"_Any plans for a new song, Iwasawa-sempai?" Irie asked, sitting on the chair a foot away from Anima's prone body. _

"_I'm working on it right now." Iwasawa said, sitting on a chair next to Anima and using the desk in front of her to write. Anima closed her eyes. _

Anima's eyes snapped open. She stood up from her bed, breathing heavily. She checked the time. _'6am… I'm early to wake. Maybe I should check on Hisako.' _Anima got off her bed, making sure not to wake up her sister. Slowly making her way to the door. After she heard the door click, she began to walk to the spare room. She slowly opened the spare room, trying not to wake Hisako, if she was sleeping. When she stepped into the room, she found no one. The bed sheets were a mess, indicating that Hisako did spend the night here. Anima picked up some music that was familiar to her.

'_She's practicing this early in the morning? She must be really serious in practice…' _Anima thought. She left the room and stopped when she remembered that she left her pick on the nightstand near this room. When she went to pick it up, it was gone. She looked around the area, desperately trying to look for the pick. She sighed and shrugged. It'll turn up eventually. Anima grabbed two juice boxes and some bread. She then started walking towards the music. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice asked. The music stopped.

"It's me, Anima. May I come in?" There was silence.

"Yeah." Anima opened the door and saw Hisako holding the Fender Jazzmaster in her hands and strapped around her back. Anima set down the juice and bread on the table. She then strode to her own electric guitar, a Fender Stratocaster. She plugged it into an amp.

"So, what song you were practicing?" Anima asked, as she tuned her guitar.

"I was just practicing Crow Song." Hisako said, watching the younger girl tune her guitar.

"Crow Song? That sounds familiar…" Anima mumbled.

"Hm…" Hisako placed her hand to her chin.

"What is it, Hisako-sempai?" Anima asked.

"Can you play me something?" Hisako asked.

"Sure…" Anima said.

Anima closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She reopened her eyes and started a song. She started the intro, and then began to sing softly.

_Hoshizora miage watashi dake no hikari oshiete  
Anata wa ima doko de dare to iru no deshou?_

Hisako was surprised. She never knew that the girl could sing. Well, she wasn't that bad but not as good as Iwasawa. Well, to be honest no one could sing better then Iwasawa. Anima stopped.

"Well?" Hisako looked at Anima's dark brown eyes, showing curiosity.

"Well, you're not that bad at singing, but you could improve. Your guitar work could also use some improvement. Other then that, you're much better then Yui." Hisako said. Anima huffed.

"I think Yui is better then me in singing, but in guitar work… She's not that bad." Anima said, shrugging at the last part. She set down her guitar.

"Want something to eat Hisako-Senpai?" Anima asked, handing her one of the pieces of bread and a juice box.

"Yeah, thanks Anima." Hisako said, already sipping the juice box.

"So, can you tell me a bit more about your band mates?" Anima asked, rather curious about the members of GirlsDeMo. Hisako smiled widely.

"Sure. Let me tell you when I first met Iwasawa."

X

Iwasawa opened her door to see Otonashi, Irie, Yui, and Sekine standing in the doorway.

"Morning Iwasawa-sempai!" The three younger girls said.

"Morning, what are you guys doing here?" Iwasawa asked.

"We just wanted to know if you want to hang out. We're also going to invite Anima and her friends. Also Hisako, but we don't know where she lives." Otonashi said.

"Sure, I have nothing to do today." Iwasawa said.

"Yay!" The three young girls exclaimed.

"Let's get Anima." Otonashi said, as Iwasawa locked her apartment door.

X

"So, you guys thought that Yuri had some religious cult thing and she wanted you guys to join them?" Anima asked in disbelief.

"Yup. She tried to reason with us that it wasn't, but no matter what, Iwasawa thought it was a religious cult or whatever." Hisako said, chuckling at the memory.

"Oh wow." Anima said.

"Then Yuri and Shiina wanted to become our bassist and drummer. When they auditioned, it was a wreck! But Iwasawa said yes to them to be in our band! Then we did our first performance. It was disastrous! I immediately disbanded but of course I still worked with Iwasawa." Hisako said, recalling the memory.

Anima laughed at the story. "Are you serious?" She asked in between laughs.

"Yup. This is not a joke. That really happened." Hisako replied, enjoying her kouhai's company.

Anima smiled. She enjoyed listening to the stories Hisako was telling her before Otonashi came to the afterlife. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Anima asked.

"It's me sis. Your friends are here. They want to know if you want to go out with them." Flow's voice said.

Anima looked at Hisako, who just shrugged.

"Yeah. Let me just get ready." Anima responded.

"Alright. We'll meet you at the park." Flow said. Anima heard faint footsteps walking away. She turned to Hisako.

"Do you have a place to stay today?" Anima asked.

"Yeah, it's about a mile or 2 away from here. Why are you asking, Anima?" Hisako asked. Curiosity filled her tone of voice.

"Oh, I was wondering if you want to keep the guitar and the amp." She said simply, packing her acoustic into the case.

"No, I have a guitar back at my place."

"Oh… Well, you ready to go?" Anima asked, shouldering the case.

"Yup." Hisako started to the door before turning her head slightly to look at the younger brunette.

"Race you to Iwasawa and the others!" She said, quickly opening the door and running to where the others were.

"Eh!? Hey! Cheater!" Anima yelled. She raced after Hisako.

"This is payback from yesterday!"

"Pf! I'm totally going to beat you!" Anima said, catching up to her sempai.

"I would like to see you try!" Hisako raced down the stairs. Anima quickened her pace, smiling. Never has she felt this much fun.

X

"Where are they?" Raven said.

"They should be here any minute." Flow said, leaning on the tree behind her. Otonashi and Iwasawa heard footsteps and yelling from a distance.

"Do you guys hear that?" Otonashi asked.

"Yeah, it's getting closer." Iwasawa said. The group stayed quiet.

"Ha! Nice try! But looks like I'm going to win today!" They heard Hisako yell.

"Gr! I'm not giving up yet!" They heard Anima yell. Their sweat dropped. _'How many time these two are going to race each other and bicker?' _They thought as Hisako stopped right in front of them with Anima behind her. Anima placed her hands on her knees. Hisako turned to the younger girl.

"What were you saying earlier?" Hisako asked, smirking triumphantly.

"Oh, shut up!" Anima said in between pants. Hisako chuckled.

The group laughed. Amber placed a hand on Anima's shoulder. Rain slapped Anima's back, laughing at the girl. Yui ran up to Hisako and asked various questions along with Irie and Sekine. Iwasawa walked towards Hisako and greeted her.

"I told you that they would do this again. Now pay up kid." Lily said to Raven. She held her hand out.

"I hate you." Raven mumbled handing her five dollars. Lily winked at her and put the money in her pocket.

"You guys knew this might happen?" Otonashi asked.

"I did. She said they wouldn't race each other." Lily said, pointing her thumb at Raven, who stuck her tongue out. Otonashi's sweat dropped and sighed.

"That's my crazy sis." Flow said, shrugging and smirking.

"Iwasawa! Hisako! Irie! Yui! Sekine! Otonashi!" The group stopped and turned around.

In front of them stood the leader of the Afterlife Battlefront. The members of the Battlefront jaws dropped. She smiled at them.

"Missed me?"

X

Whoo! This has to be the longest chapter for this story! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter! Anima Out!


	7. Operation: Reunion and Memories!

Yo! Now let's get back to the others! I don't own anything!

Angel Beats!

"Yuri!?" The members yelled, surprised of their leader standing in front of them.

"Yup. It's me. So how are you guys?" Yuri asked. Sekine, Irie, and Yui ran up to Yuri and began to tell her things at the same time. Yuri's sweat dropped and tried to stop them from talking at the same time.

"Alright. All of you just stop bombarding Yuri." Hisako said, slightly irritated. The young girls stopped and stepped back. Yuri walked over to Iwasawa and shook her hand.

"It's good to see you again, Iwasawa." Yuri said, smiling at the guitarist.

"You too, Yuri." Iwasawa said. Yuri looked at Otonashi. Then at everyone else.

"So, I'm guessing you're trying to gather the Battlefront members?" Yuri asked, mainly at Otonashi.

"That's right. We're doing it for her." Otonashi pointed at Anima. Yuri turned to Anima.

"And why is that?" Yuri walked closer to Anima.

"W-we should talk about this s-somewhere else." Anima said. Her voice was a bit shaky. Yuri nodded and everyone followed the young girl to a more secure place.

X

"I see… So the plan is to have GirlDeMo perform around town and try to gather all of the members together?" Yuri asked. Anima explained the whole situation with the others helping her. There were a few interruptions, due to the fact that barely anyone knew Anima and Flow was caught in an accident.

"That's right. Raven planned it. We're still working on it, but there should be a performance by a week or two." Rain said. Yuri thought for a brief moment.

"Why don't you hold a concert at the baseball game? I've heard that there's a big baseball game next week and almost the entire town is coming to the game. It's Hiradachu high school versus Ashford Academy." Yuri said. Anima flinched when she heard 'Ashford'.

"That's not a bad idea." Hisako said.

"Yeah. Didn't Hinata-sempai play baseball?" Irie asked.

"That's correct. Maybe he's in the Hiradachu baseball team. He should remember the songs you're going to play since no one heard any of your songs, yet." Otonashi said.

"Well then." Everyone's attention turned to Lily.

"We should split up and each group should be assigned to a job to help for the performance. Rain and Amber go to Hiradachu high school and ask if we could hold a concert at the game. Flow and Raven you both go to Ashford and do the same. Yuri, Yui, and Anima start spreading the word. Sekine, Irie, Iwasawa, and Hisako I recommend to start practicing. Otonashi, go with them to help out." Lily said.

"And what will you do?" Yuri asked, raising an eyebrow. Lily smirked.

"Don't worry about what I will do. Just do your jobs. Dismissed." Lily said.

"Alright! Operation: Reunion and Memories! Operation start!"

X

"Hm… So you want to pull a concert at the baseball game?" The principal of Ashford asked.

"Yes. We want your permission sir. We have a couple friends who are in a band and they're from the other school. They want to perform." Raven said.

"And what is the purpose of this concert, Ms. Starr? I've known you for a couple years and there must be a reason." Mr. Ashford said, suspicious.

"Um…" '_Shoot! What do I say?' _Raven thought.

"Please sir? Anima wants to reunite her old friends together, but it's been years since that they haven't seen each other and she found a few that was in band. Raven thought that if they held a concert, they would find all of them. They should recognize the songs that they play." Flow begged, bowing her head slightly.

Mr. Ashford looked at the girls suspiciously. He sighed and nodded his head. Raven and Flow silently cheered. They said goodbye to the principal and left the room.

X

"Haha! We did it! Good job Flow!" Raven said, slapping Flow on the back.

"It was nothing. We should tell Yuri the news." Flow said, pulling out her phone and dialing the number. There was a pause.

"Hello?" It was Anima.

"Hey sis, mind if you put the phone on speaker? We have news for Yuri-sempai." Flow said. There was a beep then a voice.

"What news do you have? What did the principal say?" Yuri asked.

"He's a bit suspicious but he agreed on it. So what do we do now, Yuri?" Raven asked. They heard Yuri hum, must be thinking.

"Help spread the word. I'm going to send you a picture of everyone from the Battlefront, in case you see any of them. One of you has to distract them and the other calls me. After that, give whoever it is the phone and let me handle the rest." Yuri said in her usual commanding voice.

"Alright. Will do ma'm." Flow hung up before Yuri could say anymore.

X

"Did your sister just hang up on me?" Yuri asked Anima, as she gave the phone back after sending the photo.

"Don't worry. She does that all the time. Now help us post the flyers up." Anima said, getting a flyer from Yui's bag and started posting it on the wall.

"Right."

X

"Did you just hang up on Yuri?" Raven asked.

"What? I hang up on everyone." Flow plainly said. Raven sighed and shook her head.

"You got the picture?"

"Yup."

"Alright. Let's do this!"

"Wait…" Raven looked at Flow.

"What is it this time?" Raven groaned.

"We need to get the flyers don't we?" Flow said. Raven face palmed herself.

X

"Please sensei?" Rain said, begging to the principal of Hiradachu.

"I have to call Mr. Ashford first, Ms…?"

"I'm Rain Skyfall. This is Amber." The principal raised an eyebrow at the girls.

"Ms. Skyfall? You don't go to this school, do you? Neither do you Amber." The principal looked suspicious.

"We're not in this school, but a couple of our friends are. Masami Iwasawa, Shiori Sekine, Hisako, and Miyuki Irie. They are in a band together and willing to perform at the game." Amber said.

"Hm… Those are couple of my new students." The principal sighed.

"Yes, I'll let them perform." Amber and Rain cheered silently.

"But… I need to talk to Mr. Ashford about this first. So hold on for a minute." Amber and Rain nodded. The principal dialed the phone on his desk.

"Hello? Mr. Ashford! Sir, I want to ask you about… Yes! Two girls asked me the same thing… Yes… Okay, I'll see you at the game sir. Goodbye." The principal turned to Amber and Rain.

"Looks like a couple of girls also asked Mr. Ashford the same thing. Well, your friends get to perform at the game. It will cost you guys some money, but I'm guessing you guys are prepared?" The girls nodded.

"Yup. How much will it cost sir?" Amber asked.

"About 1,000 dollars. For a stage for your friends. I'm thinking you already have the equipment and effects ready? Am I correct?"

"Hai. Thank you sir. We will take our leave now." Rain said, bowing and gesturing Amber to bow along with her.

"I will see you at the game, girls. Have a good day."

X

"Strike! I can't wait until the game now!" Rain said, putting her fist in the air.

"We should tell Yuri about this. She would be happy that both sides agreed on the concert." Amber said. Rain nodded and dialed Anima's number.

"Hello? Let me guess, you want to speak with Yuri?" Anima said in a slight bored tone.

"Y-yeah, that's right. Can we?" Rain asked. She heard Anima sigh. A few voices were in the background as Anima gave the phone to Yuri.

"So, what's the status?" Yuri asked.

"The principal agreed. We have complete permission. It will cost us 1,000 dollars though." Rain said.

"Don't worry about that. Lily said she'd handle it. Okay so now I want you to help spread the word. I'm going to send you a photo of the Battlefront members. If you see any of them, one of you has to distract them and the other has to call me. Give the phone to them as soon as I answer. I'll handle the rest from there." Yuri said.

"Aye, captain. See you later!" Rain said and hung up.

"You shouldn't hang up." Amber said, shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"Cause we needed to get the flyers from them. Plus, we don't even know where they are." Amber said. Rain slapped her head.

"Damn it…"

X

Yuri sighed and sent the picture. She also text them where they were so they could get the flyers. _'Again… I'm working with idiots.' _Yuri thought.

"She hung on you?" Anima asked, her voice sounded like it happened before.

"Does this always happens?" Yuri asked. Anima nodded.

"Only Flow, Rain, Raven, and many other of my friends hang on me. Then, a minute later, they text me to continue what I was saying. Amber, Lily, and Trenz are like the only ones who don't hang up on me." Anima said. She sighed.

"I think I see Raven and Flow-san." Yui said, pointing at the running figures heading their way. Anima sighed, as Flow and Raven stopped in front of her. They smiled at them.

"Here are the flyers and glue. Now get going both of you." Yuri plainly said, giving them some flyers. They nodded and walked away without saying a word. Then, they heard Amber and Rain. Yuri and Anima sighed, as Yui greeted them.

X

_Kibou terasu hikari no uta wo  
Sono uta wo_

The sound of guitars rang throughout the room as the music stopped. Iwasawa sighed and smiled at her band mates.

"Alright. Lets take a break." Iwasawa said, taking her guitar off. She set it down on its stand. They practiced at Iwasawa's apartment.

"Yo, Iwasawa!" Iwasawa turned and Hisako tossed her a water bottle.

"Thanks." She twisted the cap and started drinking. Hisako tossed one to Sekine and Irie.

"So how was it, Otonashi?" Irie asked. Otonashi didn't answer.

"Otonashi?" Sekine waved a hand in front of Otonashi.

"Huh?" Otonashi snapped out of his thoughts.

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out lately." Hisako said.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about a few things." He said. Sekine smirked as an idea popped into her mind.

"You weren't thinking about Iwasawa-sempai? I've noticed that you've been staring at her lately." Sekine said. Her eyes flashed when Otonashi's face went red. Iwasawa wasn't doing well herself.

"Sekine! Why would you say that? It's not like Otonashi and Iwasawa has some kind of relationship going on! Is it?" Hisako said, directly to her best friend who was trying to keep a calm face.

"N-nothing is going on between Otonashi and I." Iwasawa said. Her voice was a bit shaky. Hisako looked suspiciously at her best friend.

"Aw, come on! Just admit it. You both have a thing for each other." Sekine said. Otonashi waved his hands in the air.

"N-no!" He protested.

"Then why are you flustered?" Irie asked, "It's like your hiding something."

"Not you too, Irie." Hisako mumbled. Iwasawa remained quiet.

"I'm not trying to hide something! It's just that you're asking me a sudden question!" Otonashi said.

"Uh huh. Besides the fact you two are always together. Either alone or with others. Then, when we found Irie and Hisako, you wanted to stay with her." Sekine said, a smirk on her lips.

"That is true. Why is that?" Hisako asked, interested on how the conversation was going.

"We asked Anima if she wanted to join us, but she said she's going to take a walk around the park!" Otonashi said.

"Eh? Is that it? I have a feeling something more happened that day…" Sekine said. "I know! Did you two kiss or something? Or maybe…" Sekine's smirked grew wider. Before she said another word, Hisako covered her mouth with her hand.

"Don't even dare finish that question!" Hisako yelled at the blonde girl.

Otonashi and Iwasawa were red as a tomato. Irie shifted in her seat. Hisako sighed. She took her hand off Sekine's mouth.

"Did you two do it?" Sekine suddenly asked. Iwasawa and Otonashi went even deeper red.

"Sekine!"

X

"That's all of the flyers." Anima said, slumping down on the bench.

"I'm so tired!" Yui said, doing the same as Anima. Yuri smiled at the two younger girls.

"I hope the battlefront members see the flyers and remember." Yuri mumbled, sitting next to Anima. She took a deep breath.

"So, how exactly did you die?" Yuri asked. Anima sighed.

"I… I don't remember." Anima said.

"I see…" There was silence.

"Hey! I wonder what songs Iwasawa-sempai will sing." Yui said, trying to break the silence.

"I think they'll play the same songs from the afterlife." Yuri said.

"Iwasawa wrote new songs. I think she'll play that." Anima said. Yuri and Yui looked at her. Anima continued.

"I think one was called, 'Hot meal'. That's all I remember." Anima said.

"I'm guessing you met Iwasawa for a while now." Yuri said.

"Only a couple days… You see… I remember fragments of memories. One of them was one of the last songs Iwasawa wrote before she disappeared. I just saw it again in her apartment." Anima explained.

"So… Maybe you wrote songs with Iwasawa-sempai." Yui said.

"Hm…" Yuri punched the palm of her hand. "I think I know who could fix this! None of us remembers you but…"

"What is it Yuri-sempai?" Yui asked.

"If we find Naoi, he could help us regain our memories of Anima!"

X

I really wanted to make this chapter longer but I decided not to. I rushed a bit on this! Sorry if you expected more. But I will updating more quicker since its summer. Well, see yah next chap! Anima Out! P.S. Thanks wendypang for reviewing on almost every chap! I really appreciate it!


	8. School and the idiot

Yo! So now it's Monday in the story. Yes, time skip! So let's get onto the story. I don't own anything!

Angel Beats!

_It was cold. The soft breezed flowed around Anima. Everything to her was shattered. The screams and yelling, meant nothing…except for the body on the floor. She slowly got onto her knees, shocked. She gently shook the lifeless body. Tears streamed down. Anger filled her veins. Her blood boiled. Grief, regret, and pain filled her head. She couldn't do anything. She can't do anything. She knew something would happen… But never thought something like this would happen. She knew that she should've never gotten involved… But she did. She knew she should've haven't let __**her**__ get involved… But she did. She felt something. Once…twice…three times. Then… everything went red and black. _

Anima sat up. Cold sweat beaded her forehead and she was panting. Seeing it was only a dream, she relaxed. She looked at her sister, who was sleeping peacefully. A small smile formed on her lips. Sighing deeply, she laid back down onto her bed. Anima stared at the ceiling, confused and puzzled. _'What… What was that?'_

X

_Ding-Dong! _The school bell echoed throughout the hallway. The students began to settle down to their seats.

"Alright settle down class!" The teacher ordered. As soon as the chatter seized, the teacher cleared his throat.

"We have 2 new students that will be joining us in this school. You may come in now." The teacher gestured towards the door.

A girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail and grey-silver eyes came in first. She had a guitar case on her back and a book bag slung over her shoulder. Then another girl with chin-length red hair and vermillion eyes came after the other girl. She also had a guitar case and she held her book bag in her other hand calmly on her side.

"Hey. Names Hisako. I might need some help getting around but I'm sure all of you will help me out. That cool?" Hisako said with a cool and friendly tone. The class soon started various conversations about Hisako. Many of the guys started talking about how hot she is and the girls started talking about how cool she was.

"Yo. My name is Iwasawa Masami. I'll need some help since I'm new, but that'll be no problem for you guys. Right?" Iwasawa said in a bored tone. The class then started various conversations about Iwasawa. Many of the guys started talking about how cool and cute she was and the girls talked about how cool she was.

Hisako and Iwasawa looked at each other. Hisako shrugged and smiled at the class. Iwasawa sighed.

"Any questions for these two young ladies?" The teacher asked. Hands rose up in different areas of the class. Hisako and Iwasawa took turns answering the questions. One of them surprised them.

"Do you two know each other?" One of the girls asked. Hisako looked at Iwasawa.

"Yeah. We know each other. Hisako is a friend of mine." Iwasawa said, causing more hands and questions.

"Alright! That's enough! If you have more questions, ask Iwasawa and Hisako-san later. Iwasawa, you can take the seat next to Otonashi. Hisako, you can take the seat in front of Lekan." The teacher said.

Hisako and Iwasawa took their seats.

"Alright. Take out your history textbooks and a notebook. Let's continue our lesson we started yesterday." The teacher said, writing stuff on the board.

X

"So, this whole time you were here… You never saw Irie?" Hisako asked Otonashi. It was lunch and the members of the Battlefront met up. Well, the ones that went to Hiradachu high school.

"Yup. Well, I enrolled late. I just-" Otonashi was interrupted.

"That still doesn't give you a reason for not seeing her." Sekine said.

"Can you let me finish? I just enrolled last Friday." Otonashi continued.

"Oh… No wonder you weren't with us on Friday when we were setting up some plans for the concert." Sekine said. Irie looked at Iwasawa, who ate quietly and seems deep in thought.

"Iwasawa? Are you okay? You seem bothered." Irie asked.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong?" Hisako asked, worried about her best friend.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about a new song." Iwasawa said. Hisako raised an eyebrow. She then noticed a piece of paper and a pen next to Iwasawa.

"Eh? You usually came up with one already. Just for the lyrics to be thought out." Irie said, shocked.

"I know, but lately it's been hard for me to come up with a new song." Iwasawa mumbled, tapping the end of the pen on the table. Hisako was about to say something but the lunch bell rung. The Battlefront members decided to meet after school at Anima's since Hisako stole the key to her place. They went to their respective classes.

X

"Yo! Rave!" Anima called out to her friend and enemy. Raven turned towards Anima. She earned a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Wanna come over? We need to discuss about this Thursday."

"What about Thursday?" Raven asked.

"The baseball game!" Anima said.

"Oh, right. Sure. Who else is coming?"

"I don't know about GirlsDeMo or Otonashi but Yuri, Trenz, Amber, Rain, Lily, Soma, and Culpa are going." Raven smirked.

"Oh, Trenz is coming? Do I smell love in the air?" Raven teased. Anima blushed and punched her friend, not that gently as before.

"Shut up, Rave. Maybe I should ask Orion to come as well." Anima teased back. Raven pouted. Anima rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I wish you could stop acting like a kid. We're 15 Rave! You're not a 6 year old." Anima said. Raven kicked Anima.

"You should know me better then that Anima." Raven spat. Anima rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever…" Anima said. She stopped walking and pulled out a notebook. Raven raised an eyebrow at her. Then noticed the music symbol.

"Eh? Are you working on a new song?" Raven asked. She knew Anima was in a band. Well...sort of. Flow denied being a drummer, surprisingly. She eavesdropped on one of Rain and Anima's conversations. She remembered it clearly.

_Flashback_

"_So… Since we're back together again, should we try to start a band again?" Rain asked. Anima sighed. _

"_I… I don't know. We could get another band again. The problem is that I haven't heard from Ellen after our last mission 2 years ago. Sarah is…gone. Flow doesn't want be a drummer anymore. So it's only the two of us. You play the bass and I'm the lead guitarist." Anima said. _

"_Well… We could work with GirlsDeMo until we have a band." Rain said. Anima sighed._

"_I'll think about it."_

_End of Flashback_

"Earth to Raven Krystal Starr! Is the panther in there?" Anima said, waving her hand in front of Raven's face.

"Huh? What?" Raven blinked a few times. She noticed that she was in front of Anima's home.

"You spaced out. At least you kept on walking or I would've had to drag you here. Anyways, Flow called saying she, Rain, and Lily are going to do something for Yuri." Anima said, opening the door. The girls were greeted by the sound of amps. Raven plugged her ears.

"What the heck was that?" Raven asked.

"That came from my music room." Anima said plainly. Anima took out her hunting knife that she always keeps in her pocket. She slowly walked towards the door the music was coming from.

"Stay back Rave." Anima said sternly.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Anima. Also I can handle myself." Raven said, following close behind. Anima sighed. She quickly opened the door and raised a pistol out. Raven was surprised. Where the hell did that pistol come from?

"Woah, woah. Anima lower the pistol please? Its only us." Sekine said raising her hands up.

"W-what? How did you guys get into my apartment!?" Anima asked. She then continued, "I never gave any of you the spare keys." Hisako smiled. She whistled and twirled the spare keys on her finger. Anima's mouth hung open.

"W-what? Who gave you the keys?!" Anima asked, more like demanded, Hisako.

"Oh, I just found it in the room you let me borrow." Hisako said in an oh-so-innocent voice. _'Damn you Lelouch. You left your keys to some stranger! Well… Hisako's not really a stranger to me… But still!' _Anima thought of all the things Hisako can do to her home since she had the spare keys. Anima growled in frustration.

"So… You're a cheater AND a stealer? I think you would make a great thief, Hisako." Anima said.

"What?! I'm not! I told you I just found the key! Also, you cheated as well!" Hisako argued. The two continued on arguing as the others around them watched in amusement.

"Alright! That's enough!" A voice yelled at the two. Everyone turned to the doorway to only see Yuri with Amber, Otonashi, Yui, 2 girls, and a boy. Hisako and Anima quickly stopped arguing and faced their leader.

"Now… Let's discuss some things."

X

"I do remember seeing a blue haired boy on the other team." A spiked white and black hair boy with purple eyes said.

"So you saw a boy with blue eyes and blue hair on Hiradachu baseball team?" Yuri asked.

"Yes." The boy said.

"Do you know his name Trenz?" Anima asked.

"Yeah. Hideki Hinata."

"Sempai?! He's in the same school with Iwasawa-sempai!" Yui exclaimed.

"So Hinata is in the same school as GirlsDeMo and Otonashi?" Yuri said, she turned towards Otonashi and Iwasawa.

"Did any of you see him?"

"No. I didn't see him today." Hisako said.

"Nope." Sekine said.

"Sorry, I didn't see him." Iwasawa said.

"No. Not for the 2 days I've been there." Otonashi said. Everyone turned to Irie.

"I think I saw him. But I'm not entirely sure." Irie said.

"When? Where?" Yuri asked.

"The first day of school, for me. One of the students showed me around and when we went to the baseball field… I think I saw him. I didn't get a good look at him but it looked like Hinata."

"Didn't the student introduced you to him? That's what Anima did for me." Amber said, smiling at Anima.

"No. We didn't have much time since my English class was about to start." Irie said.

"Did you see him again?" Yuri asked. Irie shook her head. Yuri sighed.

_Trololololo  
lalala_

Everyone looked at Anima who smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, its Flow." She said and answered her phone.

"Hello? Yeah… What? Okay." Anima held the phone to Yuri. "She said that someone wants to talk to you." Yuri placed the phone to her ear.

"What is it Flow?" Yuri's frown turned into a small smile.

X

Iwasawa sighed. She leaned back on her chair. She tapped the end of her pen on the table. She turned her head towards Anima and Hisako, who were playing mahjong. Raven, Sekine, Irie, Trenz, Amber, Otonashi, Yui, and two girls, Culpa and Soma, were watching quietly. Anima won 3 games and Hisako won 4. Both weren't willing to back down so the game continued. Iwasawa smiled and went back to the paper in front her. For the past few weeks she's been back in the real world, she tried to write a song, but for some reason, she couldn't write one. She began to wonder how Yuri was doing.

Yuri went to find Flow, since Flow hung up on them and not telling them where she is. Anima tried calling her twin again, but Flow didn't answer. So Yuri went on a manhunt.

"Aw! Dang it! Another game!" Iwasawa got startled and turned her head towards Hisako.

"Maybe we should stop. I think we are disturbing Iwasawa. Anyways, don't you have something else to do right now?" Anima asked, a smirk replaced her frown. Hisako blinked and realized what Anima meant.

"You're right." Hisako said. She stood up and walked towards her guitar, Sekine and Irie following behind her. Anima chuckled. She turned towards Amber.

"Hey Amber. I have a question for you." Anima said.

"What?" Amber asked. Anima gestured her to come closer. Amber complied and Anima whispered something to her. Amber smiled excitingly.

"Yes! Who else is in?" Amber asked. Raven, Trenz, Otonashi, Soma, and Yui raised an eyebrow at each other, clearly didn't hear what Anima said.

"Rain. We're still looking for two more people. I figured you want to join, since you play…" Anima drifted off. Amber nodded.

"We'll talk more about it later." Anima said.

"Wait, wasn't Flow suppose to be?" Amber asked.

"She has a different job to do for us." Anima said. She then stood up from her seat.

"Anyways, I'm going to check on Iwasawa-sempai." Anima said and walked towards Iwasawa, who was deep in thought.

"Yo, Iwasawa! What are you doing? Working on a song?" Anima asked, pulling a chair towards the desk to sit on.

"Yeah. But lately I can't write one." Iwasawa said.

"Huh. Can I help?" Anima asked. Iwasawa smiled and patted the girl's head.

"Of course you can." Iwasawa said, giving Anima a couple papers and a pen.

X

"Hey! Otonashi get over here." Hisako called out, making sure Iwasawa and Anima didn't hear her.

"Okay." Otonashi walked towards Hisako.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Do you have a thing for Iwasawa-sempai?" Sekine asked. Without Otonashi noticing, Hisako gestured for the others to listen in.

"W-what? For the last time, I don't!" Otonashi said, a hint of red in his cheeks.

"Are you sure?" Sekine asked, suspiciously.

"Yes! Why do you keep asking me this?!" Sekine shrugged.

"I don't know. Just curious."

X

"Wonder what's the fuss about?" Anima asked, looking up from her paper towards Otonashi and the others.

"Don't mind them. Must be some embarrassing question." Iwasawa told her.

"Huh? Like what?" Anima looked at her sempai. Iwasawa shrugged. Anima looked back to Otonashi before resuming her work.

X

"Iwasawa, I'm bored." Hisako said, leaning on the vocalist's chair.

"Why don't you jump out the window?" Anima said.

"Why don't you?" Hisako said, irritated.

"Cause I'm not bored. Can't you see I'm helping Iwasawa on a song?"

"So if you were bored, you would jump out the window? Maybe I should get you bored…" Hisako mumbled on the last part.

"Yes, yes I would."

"Then why every time you're bored, you don't jump out the window." Raven asked walking over to Hisako.

"Cause I'm never bored."

"Yeah right!"

"You dare doubt me?" Anima challenged, standing up from her chair.

"You wouldn't even do it." Raven stated. Anima then walked over to the window and opened it.

"Oh yes I would. Dare me?"

"Yes!" Hisako said excitingly.

"Alright then." Anima opened the window all the way. She then got prepared to jump.

"Oh my gosh. She's really going to do it?" Hisako asked.

"Anima, I don't think it's a-" Iwasawa started to say.

"GERONIMO!" Anima yelled before she jumped out the window. Everyone in the room mouth's were open. Sekine, Yui, and Amber were the first ones to snap out of their shock.

"D-did Anima literally jumped out t-the w-window?" Sekine asked.

"Someone pinch me. I think I'm hallucinating." Yui said. Amber pinched Yui's arm making her yelp in pain.

"You're not dreaming. Anima literally jumped out the window." Amber said, walking over to where Anima was previously standing.

"I was just joking. I didn't know she would jump out…" Hisako trailed off at the end.

"Well, Ani doesn't really take a joke." Raven said.

Iwasawa immediately looked out the window for any signs of the girl. She started to get worried when she couldn't find her.

"Anima! Are you there?" Amber called out.

"Are you still alive!?" Sekine and Raven yelled out together.

"I'm going downstairs to check on her." The orange haired girl, Culpa, said before heading out the door.

"I'm coming with you." Amber said, following Culpa out.

"Why didn't any of you stop her?" Soma asked.

"None of us knew that she would actually jump out the window!" Everyone except Soma said.

"Well next time… Please stop her."

X

"Ouch. Shit… Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." Anima grumbled. She painfully stood up. Luckily for her, she landed on something soft. She looked at where or actually who she landed on. It turns out it was a boy.

"Oops. I'm sorry sir." She apologized.

"Anima? Did you just jump out the window?" Anima looked up and saw Yuri, Flow, Rain, and Lily.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Anima asked.

"You have a LOT of explaining to do kiddo." Lily said. Anima rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Anyways, who did I landed on?" Anima asked, pointing at the boy.

"Oh, that's-" Yuri began.

"Anima! Are you okay!?" Amber yelled running to Anima with Culpa right behind her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. This guy broke my fall." Anima said pointing at the purple haired boy. Culpa walked over to the boy.

"I think he's unconscious…" Culpa said, kneeling next to the boy and poking his side. Then… the boy's eyes snapped open.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! DIE! DIE!" The boy screamed. He pulled out a halberd axe and swung it at Culpa. Anima quickly pulled Culpa out of the way and pulled out her hunting knife.

"Woah, woah. Noda, calm down. This is Anima. The girl that is helping us reunite while we're helping her regain her memories? Remember?" Yuri said, trying to calm down the idiot.

"This is her!? She almost killed me!" Noda said, trying to lunge at Anima. Flow and Rain pulled him back.

"Why you little… I wasn't trying to kill you! Plus, you're lucky that when I landed on you, you fell on the bush!" Anima snapped. Amber and Culpa knew Anima was starting to lose her temper.

"Alright. Both of you, calm the hell down. We should get to the others" Lily said. She started to walk away with the others. Anima lingered back. Then her head began to spin.

_Flashback_

"_Come on, Noda. Try standing up and walk." Anima said, kneeling next to Noda who was lying on the dirt. He tried to stand up again but fell on the ground again. _

"_Here." Anima held out her hand. Noda glared at it before grabbing it. Anima pulled him up. Noda tried to stand straight, but he started to fall again due to the pain on his foot._

"_Just lean on me for support. I think you broke your ankle." Anima said. She slung his arm over her shoulders. Noda stayed quiet, accepting Anima's help even though he didn't want to. After a few minutes, they reached a bench where Anima let Noda sit on._

"_Alright. I'm going to check on your ankle. Just tell me when it starts to hurt." Anima said. Noda nodded. After a few minutes of moving Noda's ankle, Anima sat next to Noda._

"_Alright. It should be healed in a few minutes. Since we're in the afterlife. But just take it easy, okay?" Anima said. 'But I bet you won't cause you're an idiot.' Anima thought._

"_Fine… Thanks." Noda mumbled the last part as he looked away from Anima. _

"_What was that?"_

"_I said… Thanks." Noda mumbled._

"_Say that louder. I can't hear you." _

"_Thanks for helping me!" Noda yelled at the girl. Anima grinned and chuckled._

"_Now that's better."_

_End of Flashback_

Anima leaned on the wall. She stayed there for a few minutes before slowly walking up the stairs.

X

So Noda is back! Yes, this was a crappy chapter. But I wanted to add at least 3 chapters filled with random fun before I start the baseball chapter thing. Because, this story is coming to an end. BTW, this is a OtonashixIwasawa story. For whoever asked about Hinata… He will come up soon. But for now… If any of you have any requests about what Iwasawa and the others should do besides looking for the other Battlefront members. Cause I'm running out of ideas right now. I've been quite busy with my summer activities so sorry for not posting sooner. Anyways, see ya next chap! Anima out! P.S. PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT 3 CHAPTERS! What you want to happen before the baseball game. For example, Sekine and Raven set Iwasawa and Otonashi up. Yuri makes a random operation that fails. Yui tries to make Hisako and Anima get along, which might never happen. Flow and Noda become friends for whole day to win a bet. There's a school event the day before the baseball game. IDK! I want you guys to guide this story to the big event! I will be doing half the chapter and your ideas will be the other half! So please PM me or put your ideas in the reviews. Thank you!


	9. New Song, The Date, and the Angel

Yo! So last time Noda was found. Oh and this is after Iwasawa and Anima's work was done. So let's continue on… I don't own anything! Or Last Song!

Angel Beats!

Iwasawa's eyes fell on Noda, who was arguing with Flow. She sighed. It was the 3rd argument. Iwasawa then looked towards Raven's direction. Raven had a smirk on her face as Sekine was talking to her, making Iwasawa shiver. Whatever they were talking about…was not good. She then looked towards Yui, Rain, Irie, and Amber. Rain had a turquoise Ibanez electric bass guitar in her hands plugged into an amp. Amber had drumsticks in her hands and was seated near the drum set. Yui had an electric guitar in her hands plugged into an amp. Irie was teaching Amber how to play the drums and how to synch up to the others.

Iwasawa smiled. She then looked towards Hisako, Anima, Culpa, and Lily. Anima had her black and silver Stratocaster in her hands plugged into an amp. Hisako had her blue and white striped Jazzmaster in her hands and plugged in an amp. Culpa was looking at the computer. Lily was speaking with Hisako and Anima. Then a thought hit Iwasawa. _'How many amps does this girl have?' _Iwasawa thought. She shook it off and looked at Trenz and Otonashi. They were speaking to each other and laughing. Iwasawa sighed and look at the paper that Anima was previously working on. The paper red some lyrics that Iwasawa started to write then Anima finished the other half. The title of the song surprised her.

"Last Song?" Iwasawa whispered, studying the lyrics that Anima wrote.

"Yo, Iwasawa! Come over here! Bring those papers too!" Anima called out to the vocalist. Iwasawa complied and went over to Anima. Anima gestured for her to sit down and pulled a small desk to Iwasawa.

"Here, Iwasawa. I have a spare guitar you can borrow." Anima gave Iwasawa another Stratocaster that looked like her own back her apartment.

"Thanks. So can you play me the lead and rhythm guitar roles?" Iwasawa asked pointing at the paper. Anima nodded and started tuning her guitar.

"Is this the new song, Iwasawa?" Hisako asked looking over Iwasawa's shoulder.

"Yeah. Anima is helping me with it." Iwasawa said.

"Can I see that?" Yui asked as she walked over to her sempai's. As Iwasawa gave the paper, Rain placed a microphone in front of Anima.

"What? What is this for?" Anima whispered.

"We need a vocalist to play the song. Ask Iwasawa to sing while we play." Rain whispered back. Yui showed the paper to Amber and Rain who studied it for a moment before Yui gave it back.

"Iwasawa-sempai. Mind singing and playing along with us?" Anima asked. Iwasawa smiled and nodded as she stood up to the microphone. Rain began to play and Iwasawa began singing along with her.

_Ah sukoshi no aida matte kurenai ka  
Ah dokoka de yobu koe ga suru nda_

Anima, Iwasawa, and Amber began to play. Everyone in the room stayed quiet as they listened.

_Itsuka wa daisutaa_

Anima swayed back and forth as she listened to the music and Iwasawa. Rain closed her eyes as she listened to Iwasawa. Amber smiled and listened to Iwasawa, enjoying the sounds of Iwasawa's voice and the music.

_Urekko myuujishan_

Iwasawa looked at Anima who smiled at her. Iwasawa smiled back. '_This feels familiar…' _Iwasawa thought as she continued.

_Sonna yume miru yori wa_

_minai hou ga mashi darou_

"Wow. Iwasawa is really good." Soma said. Raven nodded in agreement.

_dareka kawari ni okkakete kure _

_boku wa hitori de muryoku o daiteru yo_

"Hey, Hisako. Anima is almost as good as you isn't she?" Irie said. Hisako nodded then realized what she agreed on.

"No!" Hisako quickly said. Sekine and Irie raised an eyebrow. Hisako sighed in defeat.

"Yeah she is…"

_furueteru sorujaa _

_sonna kimi ni mo _

_kono kumo o saite_

"I never knew Anima played an _electric_ guitar." Culpa said. Flow shrugged. Lily smiled sweetly at her.

"Well kiddo… She does." Lily said.

"That's my sis!" Flow said. Yuri stared at Anima. _'Why… Why does this seem familiar? Maybe I should let her play with Iwasawa and the others for a while…' _Yuri thought.

_hikari ga sasu you utatteageru kara  
sabitsuita gen o tatakitsuke _

Anima started her short guitar solo. Then the music ended since Anima abruptly stopped playing. Iwasawa raised an eyebrow at her. Anima smiled.

"That's all we're giving you! You have to wait until the concert to listen to the rest! Anyways, GirlDeMo." Anima said turning towards Hisako, Irie, and Sekine.

"What?" Hisako said impatiently.

"Well… We're going to teach you how to play this song. Since this is a new song for you guys, I was wondering if you want us to help." Anima offered.

"Sure! Sounds fun working with another band!" Sekine said gleefully running towards Rain.

"If Sekine's in. I'm in." Irie said, walking over to Amber. Anima and Iwasawa turned to Hisako. Hisako glared at them before sighing in defeat.

"I can't say no. Can I? Well okay then." Hisako said walking over to Anima. Iwasawa smiled at her band mates. _'Looks like everyone is getting along…' _Iwasawa thought as she looked at Irie and Sekine who were learning from Rain and Amber. She then looked at Hisako and Anima, who were arguing about who's better. Iwasawa sighed. _'Maybe not everyone…'_

X

"Yui! Come over here. We need some help to create posters and hang them up after school tomorrow." Culpa said. Yui came over and looked at the computer screen. It was the same poster she created back in the afterlife. She smiled.

"Yup! I'm in! Anything for GirlsDeMo!" Yui said. Culpa smiled at the girl.

"Good… Are you their special effects person and their assistant?" Lily asked Yui.

"Yup! I help publicize their performances and concerts, help them on their lighting and stuff, and set up the stage for them!" Yui said happily.

"Mind if you help out Flow? You see Anima is getting her band back together. But Flow denied to be the drummer and decided to be an assistant like you. Also one of Anima's old band members, Sarah… Is gone now… So it's only Rain and Anima now. Amber and Culpa here are joining the band." Lily explained.

"Ah, I see… Sure! Anything for Anima-sempai! After all, she helped me reunite with GirlsDeMo!" Yui said. Culpa and Lily raised an eyebrow at Yui.

"Sempai?" They both said together.

"Anima is the same age as you." Culpa said. Yui nodded.

"She is, but she looks older then me by a year. Also, I respect her as a person that's older then me by a year. She's also like Hisako-sempai." Yui said.

"She/I is/am nothing like me/her!" Anima and Hisako yelled at the same time. They glared at each other afterwards. Lily and Culpa sweat dropped.

"See, they even say the same thing." Yui stated.

"No we don't!" Both of them yelled again. They glared at each other again. Culpa laughed nervously and Lily sighed.

"Also-"

"Okay, Yui. Just help us." Culpa said. Yui nodded.

X

"So you met Hinata right?" Otonashi asked Trenz.

"Yeah. He's a nice guy. I only saw him once though. But we hung out, talked about the game that's coming up. We guessed what was going to happen since we know our teams well. But we didn't say anything about who's going to win. Cause we both know it could be either one." Trenz said.

"I see…" Otonashi said. There was a moment of silence between the two.

"So… Is it true?" Trenz asked Otonashi, leaning against the wall behind him.

"What's true?" Otonashi asked, looking at Trenz now.

"You know… You and that red head over there." Trenz said pointing at Iwasawa who was trying to keep Hisako from beating up Anima and Rain who was doing the same with Anima. Otonashi blushed and looked away.

"No! Who told you that? It wasn't Sekine right?" Otonashi asked. Trenz shrugged and watched Rain and Iwasawa trying to stop Hisako and Anima to kill each other after Hisako bonked Anima on the head.

"No. It was your leader… Yuri was it? She told me. She wanted me to see if you have a 'thing' for Iwasawa or if you two are already together." Trenz said. Otonashi sighed. Is it that obvious?

"Well… I do have something for Iwasawa." Otonashi admitted. Trenz chuckled.

"I knew it…" Trenz said with a small smile.

"Is it that obvious?" Otonashi asked. Trenz shrugged and smiled at him.

"Yup. I mean, everyone except Iwasawa and Yui sees it." Trenz said.

"How is it obvious?" Otonashi asked. Trenz chuckled again.

"Dude, you keep staring at her like she's an angel." Trenz said. Otonashi groaned and face palmed himself.

"I thought no one noticed…" Trenz laughed.

"Dude, just tell her." Trenz told him. Otonashi looked at him and then to Iwasawa. He sighed deeply.

X

"Flow, calm down." Soma said, trying to calm a pissed off Flow down. Flow took a deep breath and glared at Noda. Raven stood in front of Flow to keep Noda out of her sight.

"Jeez, Flow. What is up with you and arguing with people non-stop?" Raven asked. Flow shrugged. Raven sighed.

"You are totally Anima's twin." Raven said.

"What did you expect from me? I don't troll and be peaceful all the time." Flow said sarcastically.

"I can see that…" Raven mumbled.

"Peaceful?! You call yourself peaceful?! You're a devil like your sister!" Noda yelled. Then Flow shoved Raven out of her way and started to argue with Noda. Raven sighed and walked over to the Battlefront leader.

"Is he always like this?" Soma asked Yuri. Yuri sighed.

"Pretty much. He's the idiot in the Battlefront. The big idiot, but apparently we're all idiots. Except some of us." Yuri explained.

"I could see that…" Raven said, watching Flow and Noda argue.

"Does she always argue with people?" Yuri asked.

"No… Her sister does but for some reason, their personalities switched." Raven said. Yuri raised an eyebrow at the younger girl in confusion.

"You're saying that Anima is always arguing with people and yelling. And Flow is always nice, calm, and helpful?" Yuri asked. Raven nodded.

"That's right. But they're twins after all." Raven said, shrugging.

"True…"

"So, do you remember Anima from the…'afterlife' as you guys call it." Soma asked.

"Not a clue. But if we were to find a certain member of ours, we could remember everything." Yuri said.

"I see… And this person is?"

"Ayato Naoi."

X

"Like that right?" Irie asked Amber. Amber nodded.

"Yup. You got the whole song now! You just need to practice with your band." Amber said. Irie sighed in relief.

"That's good." Irie said. She looked towards Hisako, Iwasawa, and Anima's direction. Anima was showing Hisako how to do the short guitar solo. They finished doing the chorus and stuff. Iwasawa was studying the paper. Sekine and Rain walked over to them.

"Looks like Hisako-sempai stopped arguing with Anima-san… for once…" Sekine mumbled the last part. Rain shrugged.

"Anyways, Amber. Any idea about who should be our lead vocalist? We have Culpa as rhythm guitarist, Anima as lead guitarist, you as drummer, and I'm on bass. We could get an extra member but I want to keep it just the 4 of us." Rain asked.

"I don't know… Maybe we should have Yui be our vocalist. Or just force each of our members, even you and I, to sing and lets decide who's better." Amber suggested.

"Sorry guys, but Yui is our special effects, staging, and publicity person. She's too busy to work in a band plus…" Irie stopped mid-sentence.

"Yui is not a bad singer, but you can find better." Sekine said. Irie nodded in agreement. Rain sighed.

"Well… We have to find someone. There is no way in hell I would sing." Rain said.

"Didn't you and Anima were in a band together 2 years ago?" Irie asked. Rain nodded.

"We were, but got disbanded after… We all got separated." Rain said, hesitating a bit.

"Then who was your vocalist back then? Can't you have her back?" Sekine asked. Rain sighed and shook her head.

"She… We lost contact with her a long time ago. One of our other members also sang almost as good as she did…passed." Rain said sadly.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that." Irie said. Rain nodded, but smiled at them. Rain walked over to the microphone.

"Alright! Time to hit the night. It's 7 and it's going to be dark soon so I suggest all of you to go home now. Good night!" Rain said. Everyone agreed and left.

X

Iwasawa and Otonashi walked quietly to their apartment building. Otonashi looked at Iwasawa. Iwasawa shivered a bit from the unexpected cold weather. Otonashi moved a little closer to Iwasawa. Iwasawa shot him a confused look.

"Uh… You seem cold so…" Otonashi said, blushing a bit and looked away from Iwasawa. Iwasawa smiled and rested her head on Otonashi's shoulder accepting his warmth.

"Thanks." Iwasawa said. They stayed in that position for a while. Otonashi then remembered Trenz's words.

_Flashback_

"_Dude, just tell her." Trenz told him. Otonashi looked at Trenz then to Iwasawa, who stopped Hisako and Anima from killing each other and was working on her new song with Anima now. He sighed deeply and looked at the ground. _

"_I don't think I can." Otonashi said, no hope in his voice. Trenz lightly elbowed him. _

"_You can! I know it's hard but trust me you could do it. Just ask her out or confess to her." Trenz said. Otonashi sighed and felt depressed when he heard 'confess'. He remembered when he confessed to Kanade back in the afterlife. Trenz patted his back._

"_Trust me."_

_End of Flashback_

"Otonashi?" Otonashi snapped back to reality and looked at Iwasawa. He smiled.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking." Iwasawa nodded. They walked up the stairs towards their apartment.

"Thanks, Otonashi." Iwasawa said as she unlocked the door to her apartment.

"No problem. So uh…" Otonashi scratched the back of his head nervously. Iwasawa slightly tilted her head.

"You don't mind if I… Walk you to school tomorrow? Since we go to the same school together." Otonashi asked nervously. Iwasawa smiled warmly at him.

"Sure. I don't mind. Anyways, good night Otonashi." Iwasawa said before going inside her apartment. Otonashi smiled happily.

"Good night Iwasawa…"

_Across the apartment building…_

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" Sekine and Yui squealed. Hisako and Anima sweat dropped. Irie sighed.

"Trenz was right… Otonashi does like Iwasawa…" Anima said laughing and scratching the back of her head.

"Who knew… He was lying to us this whole time…" Hisako mumbled. Raven, who was next to Sekine, smirked when a thought entered her head.

"Hey, Sekine. I think I have an idea."

X

Hisako yawned and stretched as she walked towards her home. She was exhausted because of school and she didn't get enough sleep last night.

"Damn you, Sekine." Hisako grumbled. Sekine kept her up to spy on Iwasawa and Otonashi. Hisako kept on walking before a figure grabbed her.

Hisako yelped and kicked her attacker's leg. Her attacker jumped back, causing her and the attacker fall on the ground. Hisako quickly got up and was about to kick her attacker again but…

"Hisako! Hisako. Calm down. It's just me!" Hisako blinked and stared at the person on the ground.

"Sekine?! What the hell?! You scared the shit out of me!" Hisako yelled as she helped Sekine up and wacked her in the head.

"Sorry. But don't you remember the plan? Raven got everything ready. Amber and Flow are already in the restaurant pretending to work there. Anima is already leading Iwasawa to Otonashi and Irie is leading Otonashi to Iwasawa. You know the rest already." Sekine briefly explained. Hisako sighed.

"Fine. Lead the way."

X

"Anima where are we going?" Iwasawa asked.

"Oh. Irie said that she wanted to meet at the park and go to a restaurant. Otonashi is coming as well." Anima said. Iwasawa raised her eyebrow.

"What about Sekine and Hisako?" Iwasawa asked.

"Oh. They said they were busy." Anima lied. Iwasawa was still suspicious, but believed the young lead guitarist.

X

"I think I see them." Irie said, squinting her eyes.

"Yeah. There's Anima and Iwasawa." Otonashi said.

"Hey Irie! Otonashi!" Anima said happily, waving at the two.

"Hey Anima. So where are we going?" Otonashi asked.

"Oh. The new restaurant that recently opened. Come on." Irie said signaling for them to follow. After a few minutes walking towards the restaurant, Iwasawa and Otonashi were leading the way.

"I see… So you had a sister?" Iwasawa asked.

"Yeah… But she passed…" Otonashi said.

"Oh… I'm sorry about that." Iwasawa said before staying quiet. They stopped to check the address of the restaurant, to make sure they were going to the right direction.

"Hey Irie, are we going-" Otonashi began to ask when he turned around to find Irie and Anima gone.

"Eh?!" Otonashi said, looking around for the two girls.

"What is it?" Iwasawa asked before turning to find that Anima and Irie ditched them. Otonashi sighed.

"Maybe they got lost. I bet they'll meet us in the restaurant. Come on." Otonashi said. Iwasawa nodded and followed him.

X

A long silver-white haired girl with gold eyes checked the time on her phone. She stood straight from her position and started to walk towards the cross walk. As she waited for the light to signal walk, she spotted a familiar orange haired man walking away from her. She began to remember everything.

_Flashback_

"_Yuzuru! Please." Kanade begged the orange haired man in front of her._

"_No… I can't. I can't do it!" Otonashi told her. Kanade moved closer. _

"_Yuzuru! Please let me believe in what you believed in…" Kanade begged. Otonashi closed his eyes as he began to quiver._

"_Please, let me believe that life is worth living." Otonashi slowly opened his eyes. He hesitated but embraced her. _

"_Kanade… I love you. Let's stay together forever…" Kanade smiled as she listened to Otonashi. She felt warm as she listened to his words. _

"_Thank you… Thank you so much." Kanade told him, closing her eyes as she was ready to move on. _

"_Please Kanade… Don't leave." Otonashi begged, hugging her tighter. _

"_Thank you for loving me." Kanade said softly. Otonashi continued to beg her not to go. _

"_Thank you… for giving me my life." Kanade said as she felt the warmth consume her._

_End of Flashback_

"Yuzuru…" Kanade whispered. She saw him walking further and further away from her. When the light showed a walking sign, she immediately started speed walking towards Otonashi's direction.

X

"Good job Anima and Irie." Sekine said as Anima sat next to Hisako and Irie sat next to Sekine.

"It was a pain to ditch those two." Anima grumbled.

"Hey. At least you got the job done and was able to take the short cut." Sekine told her. Anima shrugged.

"True… So where's Amber and Flow?" Anima asked. Sekine pointed towards the entrance, where Anima saw her sister.

"Flow is over there. She's going to greet them and guide them to their table. Their table is right next to ours so I need you to wear something to cover yourself." Sekine said. Anima noticed that Sekine had a white hood on to cover her face from anyone. Irie was putting on her grey hood and Hisako had a green hood on her. Yui had a light purple hood on. Anima sweat dropped.

"So… We're the hood girls!" Anima joked. She snickered as she put on her dark blue hood on.

"If we wore hats, they could tell it's us because of our hair color and style." Hisako scolded her quietly. Anima shrugged.

"Whatever." Anima said. Hisako rolled her eyes and looked down at the menu. Sekine then pointed at the kitchen door.

"Amber is in the kitchen, waiting for them to come. Flow will tell her." Sekine told Anima.

"Here they come!" Yui said. Sekine and Anima immediately looked down at the menu.

X

"Hello! Welcome!" Flow greeted Iwasawa and Otonashi as they came in.

"Hello." Otonashi greeted back. He and Iwasawa didn't notice it was Flow.

"Table for you and your girlfriend right? Are you two on a date I'm guessing." Flow asked. Iwasawa blushed a little and started to tell her that they weren't on a date but Otonashi beat her to it.

"Yeah. We're on a date." Otonashi quickly said, hoping that Iwasawa didn't hear him. Unfortunately, she did. She decided to ask him later. Flow smiled sweetly.

"Right this way." Flow said as she grabbed two menus and guided them to their table.

"Your server will be here in a minute." Flow said before leaving the couple. Iwasawa and Otonashi sat across from each other.

"So… Why did you tell her we were on a date?" Iwasawa asked Otonashi.

"Uh… Well…"

X

"Oh! He actually called it a date! Well it is technically a date…" Sekine whispered as she watched the couple next to their table.

"Sh! They might hear us!" Anima and Hisako whispered at Sekine. The two soon glared at each other.

"Please don't argue right now!" Irie whispered at the two. Hisako and Anima shut their mouths and continued listening to the conversation.

X

Iwasawa raised an eyebrow.

"Since Anima and Irie left us… I thought we could call this a date since… I kinda wanted to ask you on a date." Otonashi said sheepishly. Iwasawa smiled at him sweetly.

"Its alright." Iwasawa said coolly.

"Hello. I'll be your server for today. So, are you ready?" Amber asked.

"We're not ready yet." Otonashi said.

"Well, any drinks?" Amber asked.

"Water for me please." Iwasawa said.

"Make that two." Otonashi said. Amber smiled and nodded.

"Two waters. I'll be back with your drinks in a moment." Amber said and left quickly. Iwasawa raised her eyebrow when she noticed how quick their waitress left. Otonashi followed Amber to where she was going. He then noticed Trenz, who was signaling him to follow him.

"Excuse me Iwasawa. But I need to check on something." Otonashi said standing up. Iwasawa was a bit suspicious but nodded.

"Alright, but don't leave me for no reason like Anima and Irie did." Iwasawa said. Otonashi nodded.

"I won't."

X

"Good. They didn't notice that was Amber…" Sekine said sighing.

"Yeah. But waitresses and waiters usually introduce themselves, don't they?" Anima asked twirling the straw in her drink.

"Can you just stop criticizing the script I wrote?" Sekine asked. Anima shrugged.

"Sorry. I work in a restaurant as a busgirl so I hear what they say all the time." Anima plainly said as she took a sip of her water.

"I wonder where Otonashi-sempai is going?" Yui asked, oblivious of what else Sekine and Raven planned.

"Oh, Raven made Trenz give something to Otonashi to give to Iwasawa-sempai." Irie whispered to her. Hisako went to take a sip of her drink as she listened to her kouhais' conversation, but then she noticed a familiar white haired girl.

"Uh, guys." Hisako said pointing at the doorway.

"What?" They asked as they turned to see Kanade talking with Flow.

"Oh…"

X

"Who?" Flow asked nervously.

"A boy with orange hair and burgundy eyes came in here. He is an old friend of mine and I would like to talk to him. So, can you show me which table he sits in?" Kanade asked again.

"Of course…" Flow said guiding her to the table.

X

Iwasawa looked at the table next to hers. There were 5 girls who had hoods on looking at the entrance of the restaurant. Iwasawa was curious what were they looking out so she looked as well. There she saw Kanade or Angel to her. Her eyes widened.

'_Angel? What is she doing here?' _Iwasawa thought.

"Shoot! Iwasawa doesn't know that Angel, I mean Kanade became our ally and friend! What are we suppose to do?" Sekine panicked.

"Calm down Sekine!" Irie said trying to calm her best friend.

"Sekine is right! Iwasawa-sempai doesn't know yet!" Yui said.

"Wait… None of you told her that Kanade became our ally and friend yet!?" Hisako asked.

"No!" Her kouhais said.

"All of you just calm down! Iwasawa might notice it's us. It's too late to tell her whatever you're talking about and Otonashi is coming back." Anima told them. They quieted down.

"Sorry if I took long. I saw a friend of mine and we talked a bit." Otonashi explained as he stood next to Iwasawa. Iwasawa looked at Otonashi, forgetting about Angel, and smiled.

"It's alright." Iwasawa said. Then Anima tripped when she stood up to go talk to Flow, causing Otonashi fall on Iwasawa. Otonashi and Iwasawa's lips met for a couple seconds before both of them separated. Sekine and Yui squealed and Yui took a picture. Hisako and Anima gaped at the scene. Anima slowly sat back down in shame. Irie looked towards Flow and Kanade. Kanade felt a tang of jealousness. Otonashi and Iwasawa were red as a tomato.

"I'm sorry. I kinda tripped-" Otonashi started to say until he heard a familiar soft and gentle voice.

"Yuzuru?" Kanade said as she felt a bit of anger towards Iwasawa.

"K-Kanade?!" Otonashi stuttered out. He was surprised to see her.

"Angel?" Iwasawa said.

"Angel? My name is Kanade Tachibana. You are?"

"Masami Iwasawa." Iwasawa said. She was a bit surprised that the Afterlife Battlefront's enemy had a name. But she did suspect she did. Kanade looked at Otonashi a bit hurt of what she saw. She was expecting Otonashi to move on after she left him. She was a bit jealous of Iwasawa.

"So… Are you two on a date?" Kanade asked. The 5 girls sitting in the table next to them listened quietly.

"Well… Uh… Yes." Otonashi said hesitating. Kanade was starting to hurt.

"But I thought you loved me?" Kanade said.

Sekine felt like fainting. Not only did Kanade say that Otonashi loved her but she was ruining everything! Irie and Yui were shocked. Hisako and Anima gaped but continued to listen. Iwasawa was surprised. She looked at Otonashi curiously. She felt anger rising but she kept her cool.

"W-well I do but…" Otonashi bit his lip. _'In love with two girls and went on a date with one and confessed to the other… They're going to think I'm some playboy!' _Otonashi thought glumly. Iwasawa stood up from her seat. She began to walk away from Kanade and Otonashi.

"Sorry if I intruded your relationship. See you later Otonashi." Iwasawa said coolly before walking out of the restaurant.

"W-wait! Iwasawa! I could explain!" Otonashi yelled after her but she was gone.

Anima noticed Iwasawa's hurt tone. She grabbed Hisako by the wrist. Hisako nodded as she also noticed.

"Sekine, Irie, and Yui. Stay here and continue to listen to Otonashi and Kanade." Anima ordered as she and Hisako ran out the restaurant, following Iwasawa. Otonashi sighed in frustration. He turned towards Kanade.

"Look Kanade. I love you but…" Otonashi couldn't know what to say. He hadn't thought about Kanade ever since he found Iwasawa and Anima. Listening to Iwasawa's songs made his problems go away. Hanging out with her and helping her made him start to fall in love with her.

"I understand. You love her since I left you." Kanade said sadly. Otonashi nodded.

"I'm sorry Kanade…" Otonashi said leaving the girl and running after Iwasawa.

The three girls from the table next to Kanade walked towards Kanade.

"I feel jealous of your band leader, you know?" Kanade said. The three girls were a bit surprised.

"You do?" Irie asked.

"Yeah. I thought you were some robot or an emotionless cold hearted girl- Oof!" Irie elbowed Sekine. Sekine clutched her side in pain.

"Sekine! Don't be rude!" Irie scolded her.

"So… You're not going to try to get him back?" Yui asked. Kanade looked at her.

"Maybe…"

X

"Iwasawa!" Otonashi yelled as he ran around the park. It's been 30 minutes looking for the vocalist. He stopped near by a circle of Sakura trees. He looked around and spotted the red head under a Sakura tree, strumming her guitar lightly.

X

"Dang it! Otonashi came before us!" Hisako said. Anima cursed.

"Wait. Just watch…" Anima said calming herself.

X  
"Otonashi? What are you doing here?" Iwasawa asked. She was a bit surprised.

"I…just…want…to…explain…" Otonashi breathed out. Iwasawa gestured for him to sit down. He then began to explain his final moments with Kanade.

"I see…" Iwasawa sighed.

"Sorry for misunderstanding you. Its just…" Otonashi smiled at Iwasawa.

"I understand. Come on. We should go to Yuri and tell her we found Kanade." Otonashi said, standing up and held his hand out to her. Iwasawa accepted it. She placed her guitar back to its case and followed Otonashi.

X

"Kanade!" Yuri ran up to Kanade, who just entered Anima's home, and embraced the girl.

"Yurippe…" Kanade said softly, a smile on her face.

GirlDeMo, Anima, Amber, Flow, Otonashi, and Trenz watch the reunion smiling, happy for the SSS leader. When Kanade started talking to Otonashi about the incident earlier, Iwasawa couldn't help but sense a little rivalry between her and Kanade. But she shrugged it off.

X

This. Has. To. Be. The. Longest. Chapter. I. Have. Ever. Written… Anyways… Thank you DualStarduster for your suggestion of GirlDeMo setting up Otonashi and Iwasawa on a date and have Kanade fine them on accident. Sorry if this is not what you expected, I tried to add some humor but I've seen situations like this and it usually ends like this or a different way. Also I didn't want Iwasawa to seem too OOC. Iwasawa is usually calm and cool. I imagine her to be like this when a situation like this happens to her. Sorry again if this was not what you expected! So I give DualStarduster full credit since he helped me with this chapter! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And again, PLEASE give me some suggestions for the next 2 chapters! I want you guys to guide this story as it comes to an end! But don't worry this story has a sequel! Here are some examples to help you think of something: Yuri makes a random operation that fails. Yui tries to make Hisako and Anima get along, which might never happen. Flow and Noda become friends for whole day to win a bet. A specific member is found. Like, you want Hinata to be found in a certain way. Hisako and Anima is forced to not argue or fight for one whole day. Sekine dares Iwasawa and Kanade to act like a bad girl or something around Otonashi. There's a school event the day before the baseball game.


	10. Operation: Ball Game and Hinata

**Yo! Apparently, I didn't know how to start this chapter. So while I was listening to music, playing my guitar, and reading some 4-komas and the skit video of Angel Beats, I came up with an idea. Yes, I like to multi-task. So on with the story! I don't own-.**

**Hisako: Why am I here if you're already doing the disclaimer?**

**Anima (Me): Shut up! Then you do it!**

**Hisako: Anima doesn't own Angel Beats. Thank goodness…**

**Anima: Hey!**

Angel Beats!

"Hey, Yuri." Anima asked the SSS leader. Yuri looked at the young guitarist. Yuri and Anima were alone in Anima's apartment. After school ended, everyone went to get prepared for the game. Well… almost everyone. GirlDeMo were practicing at Iwasawa's with Otonashi and Yui listening to them. Rain, Raven, and Flow went to pull pranks on people. Soma, Culpa, Lily, and Amber were patrolling for any SSS members. Trenz was at baseball practice. Noda was somewhere. Kanade was studying for her test.

"What is it Anima?" Yuri asked. Anima bit her lower lip.

"How… How did Iwasawa disappear from the Afterlife? Who replaced her?" Anima asked. She was curious about how the vocalist disappeared. Yuri sighed.

"Well… We were doing an operation and GirlDeMo was creating a diversion for us. Apparently, the NPC teachers stopped the concert. When they were about to throw away Iwasawa's acoustic guitar that is identical to her own back in her old life, Iwasawa… She tackled the teacher and started singing her ballad for us to have time to finish our operation. When she was about to finish her song… We all knew she was going to pass on. Hisako broadcasted the whole thing throughout the school and the dorms. When she finished…" Yuri stopped.

"She disappeared?" Anima asked.

"I… I don't remember actually… I know she was the first to disappear, but I don't know if she got obliterated that time." Yuri said. Anima nodded.

"So… I'm guessing you have a small amnesia problem." Anima said. Yuri shook her head, ashamed at herself.

"Yeah, I must if I don't remember how my friend and fellow comrade disappeared. Especially if she was the first one. Ask the other members, they might know." Yuri said.

"I will…" Anima said. The two stayed quiet. Anima then remembered the story Hisako told her about Yuri trying to recruit she and Iwasawa.

"Hey, Yuri-sempai. Is it true that-" Anima was cut off by a major headache.

"Anima?" She heard Yuri said. Anima felt a big impact on her side as she collided with the ground.

"Anima!" She heard before passing out.

_Anima's Dream_

_Crack! _

"_Home Run!" An NPC yelled as Hisako ran on all three bases. She ran back to her team. _

"_Good job Hisako!" Irie and Sekine said._

"_Nice one." Iwasawa told her, giving her a high five. _

"_You should've save her for later, Hinata." Anima scolded the blue haired boy._

"_Shut up Wolf!" Hinata told her as she walked back to her friends. Anima and Hisako's fist bumped._

"_Nice hit, Hisa-chan." Anima said. _

"_Tch. Let's see how you do." Hisako said, giving her a bat._

"_I bet a home run. I wanna piss off Hinata even more." Anima said._

"_Anima! Your up!" Hinata yelled at her._

"_Wish me luck." She said to GirlDeMo before stepping into view of the warm sun. She lightly slammed her bat on home base._

"_Come on! Show me what you got!" She dared, swinging her bat at the pitcher. The pitcher glared at her as he threw the ball. She swung the bat._

_Crack! Anima heard a satisfying crack and ran to 1__st__ base, dropping her broken bat. _

"_Home Run!" The same NPC yelled. Anima could hear Hinata cursing and yelling._

"_Damn it! I should've saved her for later as well!" Hinata yelled, stomping his foot on the ground._

_Anima smirked as she high fived her friends._

"_Good job pissing off Hinata." Hisako said as she and Anima watched Hinata throw a fit. Hinata then pointed a finger at Anima._

"_You ma'm, you are the spawn of the Devil!" _

Anima slowly opened her eyes. The sunlight blinded her for a moment but she quickly recovered and sat up. She was sitting on the couch of her make shift studio. She saw Hisako sitting on a chair, sipping a juice box quite loudly and rudely. Iwasawa had her guitar in her lap and looking at a piece of paper. Irie was in the corner of the room, looking frightened. Sekine was laughing like a maniac. She didn't see anyone else. Hisako was the first to notice the girl's awakening.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Hisako joked, tossing her a juice box. Anima caught it and glared at the brunette.

"Shut up, Hisako. How long was I out?" She asked.

"About 2 hours. It's only 7pm. At least we went to work before you passed out." Iwasawa said, not looking up at the girl. Anima turned towards Irie, who was shaking in fear. Anima raised an eyebrow and pointed at the lavender haired girl.

"What's up with Irie?" Anima asked. Hisako and Iwasawa briefly looked at each other before they both sighed.

"Sekine scared the shit out of her. Irie is afraid of ghost, beasts, and stuff like that. She pulled a prank similar to the one she pulled in the afterlife." Hisako said.

"And what exactly was the prank?" Hisako looked at her blankly.

"She made up a rumor about a bear in the forest, who turns out to be our fellow Guild member, Chaa, at first. Then came out from a bush in a bear costume. While you were asleep, she made up a rumor that you were a werewolf." Hisako said. Anima sweat dropped.

Anima stood up and stretched. She walked over to Irie who looked at her frightened.

"Please don't eat me!" Irie yelled, covering her face with her hands. Sekine held her sides from her laughter. Anima growled at the blonde girl before turning back to Irie.

"Irie, I am not a werewolf. Sekine is pulling a prank on you. And-" Anima was cut off by Irie's screaming.

"IT'S A WEREWOLF!" Irie screamed. Anima turned around to find a werewolf behind her. She sighed. She picked Irie up and placed her on her shoulders and walked over to the couch. When she did, she heard a flash. Anima turned around to find the 'werewolf' with a camera.

Sekine took off her mask. She was laughing.

"Oh my gosh. You should've seen your face, Irie." Sekine said in between laughs.

"Sh-io-ri…" Irie tackled her mischievous friend to the ground and started hitting her.

"Is it alright to leave them like that?" Anima asked her two sempais.

"Yeah pretty much." They both said. Anima sighed.

X

"Yuri, why did you call us over here?" Soma asked.

"Well… We are going to do Operation: Ball Game. Mr. Ashford called us to help with the setup since it was a bit sudden for us to perform. I've heard that they let the Hiradachu team practice there and wants us to help them practice. Trenz is sitting out on this operation since he's in the other team." Yuri explained.

"Baseball? Huh…" Anima smirked. She looked at Hisako who was also smirking.

"Hey Yuri." Anima called out to the leader, bringing all the attention on her.

"Yes Anima?"

"Make sure Hisako and I are playing baseball." Yuri smiled.

"Of course. Hisako is the most athletic one here." Yuri said.

"So Hisako, Anima, Flow, Amber, Otonashi, Yui, Noda and Iwasawa you will be playing against Hiradachu. Sekine and Irie, I want you two to watch the game for any sign of Hinata. The rest of you will be setting up with Mr. Ashford and his helpers. I'll be watching the whole thing." Yuri explained. Anima raised her hand.

"What is it, Anima?"

"Who's the ninth player?" Anima asked.

"Some guy named Ramon." Yuri said. Yuri ignored Anima's groan.

"Does anyone else have any other questions or problems with this operation?" Everyone shook their head.

"Alright. Operation starts at 13:00. Operation start!"

X

Anima put on her usual clothing for the game. A black dry fit shirt with a dark blue front view wolf head on the left side. A dark grey and red camouflage cargo jacket with a black hood attached to it. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbow. Dark grey camouflage cargo pants and black and red motorcycle gloves. Black and red running shoes to complete the look. She sighed and walked out of her room with her acoustic guitar on her shoulder.

"Flow! You ready yet?" Anima yelled to her sister who was looking in the closet.

"Hold on!" Flow yelled. She then turned to her sister and passed her a water bottle.

"Here you go. You will need that." Flow said. She wore similar clothing like Anima except no gloves, hood, and her sleeves of her jean jacket weren't rolled up like her sister. She had a grey dry fit shirt with a fox head instead of a wolf. A light blue jean jacket instead of a cargo jacket. Blue jeans and a grey and blue running shoes with a baseball cap to match.

"Thank you sis. Come on. It'll take us awhile to walk there."

X

"Hey! Anima, Flow! Over here!" Yui yelled, waving her hand to the twins. The twins jogged towards their team for the practice game.

"Everyone ready?" Anima asked.

"We're still waiting for Otonashi." Hisako told her. Hisako wore a light brown tee and an indigo and black jacket with its sleeves rolled up to her elbows, black and indigo sweats and black running shoes.

"Did you guys see Hinata yet?" Flow asked. Yui shook her head.

"Nope. We didn't see the team yet." Yui said. Yui wore a pink tee with 'Girls Dead Monster' on it along with a black jacket, black sweats, and black and white running shoes.

"I see Otonashi." Iwasawa said, pointing at a boy wearing a white shirt, a green cargo jacket, black pants, and black shoes. **(A/N: The clothes he was wearing at the end of the series. Not the SSS uniform btw. Also, if you're wondering why I'm describing what kind of clothes they were wearing, it's because I felt like it.) **Iwasawa wore a white tee; a short-sleeved brown and white hoodie, brown and white sweats with high ankle brown hiking boots. She had her black sweat wristbands on along with her guitar on her shoulder.

"Sorry that I'm late." Otonashi said as he stopped in front of the group. Iwasawa smiled sweetly at him.

"It's alright." She told him.

"You're finally here." Noda mumbled as he cross his arms. Noda wore a light purple and white cargo jacket, a white shirt, black jeans, and black sport shoes. Otonashi glared at him for a moment before looking at Iwasawa again and return her smile.

"Hey! You guys are playing against Hiradachu for practice right?" A man yelled at them.

"Yeah!" Yui yelled to him back.

"They're ready for you now! The equipment is already there!" The man yelled before disappearing in the door he came from.

X

The sun hit Anima's eyes as she went out to the baseball field. It was a regular high school baseball field. She saw the other team on the opposite side of them. She didn't see Hinata.

"Do you guys see him?" She asked.

"Nope. We'll see him while we're playing I bet." Otonashi told her.

"Who's batting first?" Yui asked. Otonashi pointed at Flow.

"Flow you're up first. Then Amber, Noda, Ramon, Yui, Iwasawa, me, and Hisako. Anima you're last." Otonashi said, pointing at each person as he said his or her name. Everyone nodded.

"Good luck sis." Anima said as Flow grabbed a bat and stepped into the warmth of the sun.

X

Hisako sigh deeply. They scored 2 points and have 2 runners on 2nd and 1st base. They had 2 outs. Noda and Amber scored. Iwasawa was on 2nd base and Otonashi on 1st.

"Hisako, you're up. Get a home run." Anima said, handing her a bat. Hisako smirked and winked at her.

"Watch this, Ani-chan." Hisako said. Anima glared at her as she said her little nickname Flow gave her.

Hisako stepped into the hot heat of the sun. She squinted as she stepped onto home base. The pitcher spat on the ground as he positions himself to throw. Hisako raised her bat. Anima watched intensely, her teeth clenched tightly as she remembered the memory from earlier… _'Damn it! I can't think of that right now! Focus Anima.' _She thought to herself. The pitcher threw the ball, expecting for Hisako to miss. _Crack!_ Hisako heard a satisfying crack and ran to 1st base.

"Home run!" A man yelled as the scoreboard changed from 2 to 5. Anima smiled as Iwasawa, Otonashi, and Hisako ran to all three bases. She could hear someone cursing from 2nd base as they switched players.

"Damn it! She must be really athletic." The voice was familiar to Anima, but she ignored it as Hisako came towards her.

"Nice hit." She told Hisako.

"It's your turn now." Hisako told her as she placed a bat on Anima's palm. Anima nodded and gulped nervously as she stepped into the field.

She positioned herself on home base and was ready.

"Come on! Scared for a girl to hit another home run?" Anima yelled at the pitcher. _'What the hell? What am I saying? But… this feels familiar.' _Anima slammed her bat at home base, clearly impatient.

The pitcher glared at her and spat at the ground once again. He threw the ball and Anima swung.

"Strike one!" Anima cursed. The pitcher smirked and threw again and Anima swung. "Strike two!" Anima clenched her teeth and held the bat tightly.

"Damn it…" Anima grumbled. The pitcher smirk grew and threw the ball, knowing what was going to happen. Anima swung. _Crack! _Anima heard the crack and ran towards 1st base.

"Home run!" The man yelled again and the scoreboard changed once more. Anima smiled. When she reached 2nd base, she saw intense blue eyes staring at her like it was staring right at her soul. She ran passed the boy and looked back. She noticed he had blue hair as well.

As Anima reached back to her team, Hisako ran over to her and swung her arm onto her shoulder.

"Good job! I thought you would've struck out." Hisako told her as they walked back to the others. Anima chuckled.

"Pf, I thought so too, but I survived." Anima said, shrugging.

"You make it sound like you've been attacked." Hisako told her.

"Nice hit, Anima. That was a close one." Amber said. Iwasawa smiled at her.

"I thought you would strike out at first." Iwasawa told her. Anima chuckled and shook her head.

"I can't believe it! You don't have any faith in me! Hmph!" Anima crossed her arms and turned away from Iwasawa. Iwasawa chuckled at her behavior. Anima opened one of her eyes and looked at Iwasawa and smiled.

"Flow! You're up!" Otonashi said. Flow nodded and walked to the batting field.

X

"Sorry guys." Flow said. Anima placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, at least you tried. Anyways, Otonashi who's pitcher and whatever." Anima asked.

"I'm pitcher. Noda, you're third baseman. Amber, you're first baseman. Ramon, you're second baseman. Yui you're catcher. Iwasawa you're shortstop. Hisako, you're center fielder. Anima, you're right fielder. Flow, you're left fielder. Is everyone okay with their positions?" Yui raised her hand.

"Sempai! Why am I catcher? I want to be in the field too!" Yui complained.

"Cause you're terrible at baseball." Anima said. Yui looked at Anima, she looked hurt and angry at the same time.

"But Anima-sempai! I did good when I hit the ball!" Yui told her.

"I'm not your sempai. I'm the same age as you! Also, you struck out. Every time you hit the ball it was a foul." Anima said.

"But Anima-sempai!" Yui complained.

"I have to agree with Anima on this. You did terrible." Hisako said, putting her hands on her hips. Yui turned to Iwasawa.

"Iwasawa-sempai! Anima and Hisako-sempai are being mean to me! I did do good, right?" Yui asked her idol. Iwasawa sighed.

"I'm only speaking the truth." Hisako and Anima said together. They looked at each other and shrugged. Iwasawa shook her head and looked at her kouhai.

"You just need some more practice." Iwasawa told Yui. Anima and Hisako sighed. Iwasawa was calm as always. _'I wonder how she deals with Yui?' _Both of them thought.

X

Otonashi wiped the sweat from his forehead. The other team scored 3 points. They had 1 out and a runner on 1st base. He looked at the batter. He wasn't Hinata. He sighed. He looked around him. He saw Amber wiping the sweat from her forehead from the heat. Ramon was panting from all the running and his hands were on his knees. His head was looking up to Otonashi. He nodded his head. Noda was standing casually with his arms crossed. Otonashi sighed. Iwasawa was panting from the running she did and was waiting for a hit.

Flow's head was down and her hands were on her knees. Hisako had her hands on her knees. Anima was panting and her hands were on her knees. Otonashi looked back at the batter. He threw the ball and the batter swung. He heard a crack and followed the baseball. The baseball was heading for Hisako. Hisako dived for it. She held her glove up showing the ball in her glove.

"Two outs… That's good." Anima mumbled, as she caught the ball from Hisako and threw it to Amber.

"I wonder how long we can keep this up…"

X

"They're doing good." Yuri said, looking through a pair of binoculars. She watched the game from the school near the baseball field.

"Sekine, Irie. Did you two spot Hinata yet?" Yuri asked through her earpiece. She heard static before hearing Irie's voice.

"Not yet, Yuri-sempai." Yuri sighed in frustration.

"Contact me once you spot him."

"Yes, ma'am!" Sekine yelled before the line dropped. Yuri sighed and continued to watch the game.

X

It was the end of the 7th inning. Hiradachu had 8 points and Otonashi's team had 8 as well.

"Damn. They scored 2 points this inning." Anima grumbled.

"At least we're tied with them." Flow said.

"Did anyone see Hinata-sempai though?" Yui asked. Everyone became quiet.

"Did all of you forget the point of this game?" Yui asked, her tone sounded irritated. Everyone slightly nodded his or her heads.

"You're all complete idiots. Except for you Iwasawa!" Yui chirped. Everyone sweat dropped. **(Anime style btw.)**

"It's not our fault that we're having fun." Hisako said.

"Yeah! This is pretty fun!" Amber said.

"Well, I did see Hinata earlier. Back at the 1st inning." Anima said.

"Eh?! You just told us this now!?" Hisako said. Anima shrugged.

"I forgot about it." Anima said. Hisako sighed in frustration.

"At least we know he's here." Iwasawa said.

"We just have to keep a close eye on the players then. Anima, do you know what position he was?" Otonashi asked.

"He's on second baseman."

"Alright. Everyone keep an eye on the player near 2nd base." Otonashi said.

"Since when you became the boss?" Anima mumbled. Amber elbowed her friend on the side. Anima looked at her friend who shook her head. Anima sighed.

"What? He sounds like Yuri." Flow elbowed her this time. Flow looked at Amber and started counting down. Both of them elbowed Anima at the same time.

"I'm being abused…" Anima mumbled as Amber and Flow high fived each other.

"Yui, you're up." Hisako said, giving the pinkette a bat. Yui nodded and excitingly ran to the home base.

Yui got to home base and positioned herself on home base. When the pitcher threw the ball, she hit it and began to run to 1st base. When the baseball was getting closer to 1st base, she slid to 1st base causing her to twist her ankle in the process. Yui tried to stand up but she fell back on the ground.

"Yui!" The others yelled as Flow, Amber, and Anima rushed to her aid. Anima gently touched her ankle. Yui hissed in pain.

"Anima-sempai! Please be careful! I think I twisted my ankle…" Anima nodded.

"I'm going to move it a little, okay? Tell me when it hurts. Flow, call Yui's mother. Amber, hold Yui's hand. Yui just give Amber a squeeze when it starts to hurt, okay?" Yui nodded and Anima began to move her ankle gently. Yui squeezed Amber's hand when Anima moved it a bit too much on the left side. Anima stopped and looked at Yui worriedly.

"You fractured your ankle. I think it's only a minor fracture. It will take about maybe a couple weeks to recover. Amber, help me carry her to a bench while we wait for her mother to come and pick her up." Amber nodded and placed Yui's left arm around her shoulder. Anima did the same to her right shoulder.

"Yui just hop. Come on. You could do it." Anima told her. After moving 2 feet from 1st base, Yui grew tired.

"Sempai... I can't… I'm… Tired…" Yui mumbled collapsing on Anima. Anima sighed and asked Amber to place Yui on her back. Amber carried Yui to Anima and placed her on her back. Anima hunched over as she jogged Yui to the bench.

When she got to a bench, she gently placed Yui down.

"Yui! Are you okay?" Flow asked as she, Hisako, and Iwasawa went over to her.

"Yeah… But I don't think I can play…" Yui said sadly. Hisako placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. We could get Rain to replace you. You did a good job. Just go home and get some rest." Hisako told her. Yui nodded and waited for her mother.

X

"Thank you. I'll take care of her now." Yui's mother told Anima as Anima gave Yui a piggyback ride to the car.

"Alright… Yui, take care okay? We will visit you after the game." Anima told her and walked away to the field. Yui smiled at her 'sempai' as she walked away.

X

It was the bottom of the 8th inning. Hiradachu had 9 points while Otonashi's team had 10. A familiar blue haired man was batting. Otonashi positioned himself before he threw the ball. _Crack! Crash! _

"Home run!" A man yelled as the scoreboard changed.

"Time out!" The batter yelled as he reached his team.

"What is it Hideki?" His coach asked.

"I think I hit a window of one of the neighborhood homes. Mind if I checked it out?" Hinata told him. The coach nodded.

"Alright. Go ahead."

X

"I'm so sorry ma'am." Hinata apologized, bowing his head.

"It's alright. We do live near a baseball field." The woman told him.

"Mind if I come in and clean up the mess?" Hinata asked her. The woman smiled at him.

"Of course. Come on in." Hinata came in and followed the woman to where the broken window was. When he came into a small room, he saw a pink haired girl with her left ankle bandaged and a baseball in her hands looking at him. He then began to remember everything.

_Flashback_

"_I'll do it!" Hinata yelled. Yui dropped her bat and her eyes widened when she saw the blue haired boy. Hinata walked closer to Yui._

"_I'll marry you." He said as he walked closer. _

"_I'm serious." Yu looked down to the ground. __**(A/N: Cue Ichiban no Takaramono Yui version!) **_

"_But… You don't know the real me." Yui said regretfully. _

"_I don't care what happened to you in the real world." Hinata told her. He placed a hand on his chest. "I'll marry you." He told her again. _

"_I don't care what kind of sickness you have!"_

"_I can't even walk or stand…" Yui told him. _

"_I said, I don't care what kind of sickness you had!" Hinata argued. Yui was shocked and surprised. Hinata clenched his fist together and he started shaking. _

"_Even if you can't walk or stand, or even if you can't have kids." Hinata continued. Yui placed a hand on her chest and stared at her sempai. "I'll still marry you!" Yui had a small smile on her lips as she listened to each word her sempai told her. _

"_I'll always stay by your side." Yui's smile grew wider. "The Yui I met here isn't fake." Yui closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's the real Yui!" Hinata walked closer to the girl. _

"_No matter where or how I meet you, I'll fall in love with you." Yui had tears forming and both of her hands on her chest. "If I can meet you again, against the 6 billions to 1 odds, and even if your body can't move. I'll marry you." Yui opened her eyes._

"_We won't meet… I'm always in bed at home." Yui said softly._

"_I play baseball you know." Hinata told her. He began to tell her the story of how would they meet in the real world. She listened to every word and nodded._

"_If we do… You'll help my mother take care of me, right? She's always working so hard to take care of me." Yui asked._

"_Leave it to me." Hinata told her. _

"_Thank goodness…." Yui felt a tear drop down and began to imagine of how Hinata and herself meet. __**(A/N: I had to watch this scene again and I'm now crying in the inside. It's so sad… Especially with the music playing! Also after watching Kanade disappear for last chapter… Oh my gosh… [sniff]… Hisako, can you pass me the tissue box? Hisako: No. Anima: You're mean Hisako…) **_

_Hinata looked down to where Yui used to stand. Her helmet and her bat lied in place of her._

_End of Flashback _

"Yui?" Hinata asked.

"Took you long enough, idiot." Yui told him. Hinata smiled and immediately hugged the girl.

"Hey! As much as I want to hug you, can you please let go? I'm injured!" Yui said. Hinata let go and noticed the bandage on her ankle.

"W-what happened?" Yui bonked his head with a book.

"Idiot! I was playing against you and got injured when running to 1st base! You didn't see me?!" Yui asked. Hinata laughed nervously.

"I was getting some water." He said. Yui threw a book at him.

"Idiot! You didn't even notice you were against Otonashi, Iwasawa, Noda, or even me?! You're a bigger idiot the I thought." Yui said crossing her arms and looking away from him. Hinata laughed.

"What if I take you with me on my way back to the game to watch? After I clean up the mess I made. If that is alright with you Mrs. Itamura." Hinata asked Yui's mother. She smiled at him.

"Of course. You can clean up the window after your game. I still have Yui's wheelchair. Let me get it ready for you." Yui's mother left the room afterwards.

X

"Yui!?" What are you doing here?" Sekine asked as Yui rolled her wheelchair next to Sekine and Irie.

"I came here to watch the game of course." Yui said. Sekine and Irie looked at each other, confused.

Anima spat on the field as she positions herself on home base. It was the top of the 8th inning. They had Rain at 2nd base, Otonashi on 3rd, and Hisako on 1st. It was full base. All they needed was for Anima to hit the ball and get Otonashi to score or get a Grand Slam. The pitcher threw the ball. Hisako could've sworn she saw the confidence in Anima's eyes as she hit the ball.

"Home run!" The 4 players ran on all three bases.

"WHOO! YEAH! GO SEMPAI!" Yui yelled on the tope of her lungs, standing up on one leg. She began to lose her balance.

"Ah!" Sekine and Irie quickly caught the girl.

"Hehe…" Yui laughed nervously as Sekine and Irie sighed.

X

The game ended on the 11th inning. Hiradachu won by one point. Hinata was leaving with Yui to clean up the broken window. Unknown to them, Sekine and Irie told the SSS and now they're following them.

_30 minutes later…_

"Thanks for cleaning up the broken window, Hinata-kun." Yui's mother told him.

"No problem. It was my fault after all." Hinata said. Yui's mother smiled sweetly. The doorbell rang.

"I should probably get that. Why don't you stay here with Yui and keep her company." Yui's mother said before leaving the room to answer the door.

"So, what have been doing when you came back to the real world?" Yui asked as she gently massaged her injured ankle. Hinata carried her back to her bed as she did that.

"Well… I decided to go back to high school and play in the baseball team there. I didn't remember my time at the afterlife at first, but when I saw you, I remembered everything." Hinata told her. He gently sat her down on her bed and sat on the edge of the bed and gently grabbed her ankle and placed it on his leg and massaged it for you. Yui blushed a bit.

"W-what do you think your doing you i-idiot!?" Yui asked. Hinata smiled.

"What? I'm just helping you out." Hinata told her as he continued massaging her ankle. Yui glared at him.

"Yui, you have some of your friends visiting to check on you." Yui's mother told her as she came in with Yuri and the others behind her.

"Well, it's good to see you again, Hinata."

X

Iwasawa sighed. She was working on a new song called, 'Hot Meal'. It was a spinoff of her other song she composed called, 'Thousand Enemies'. Yuri was talking with Raven, Kanade, and Soma. Noda, Otonashi, Hinata, and Trenz were at the balcony talking. Yui, Flow, and Lily were at the computer teaching Flow how to create posters. Anima and Hisako were playing James Bond. **(A/N: The card game called James Bond BTW.) **Sekine, Irie, Culpa, and Rain were watching the card game. By the looks of it, Hisako was losing. Iwasawa looked at Kanade, who was staring at her. She remembered the 'date' she and Otonashi had. It went down the drain when Kanade showed up and she later found out Sekine and Raven set them up with the help of Anima, Irie, Yui, Amber, Trenz, and Flow.

She was lost in thought and she was startled when she heard yelling from the card game.

"James Bond! I win again!" Anima declared, a triumphant smile on her face. Hisako immediately stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"Another game!" Hisako said. Anima smirked.

"Not giving up, are we? Okay then." Anima said as she began to shuffle the cards. Iwasawa smiled and sighed.

X

"So you went on a date with Iwasawa?" Hinata asked Otonashi. Otonashi nodded.

"No way!" Hinata pointed at Iwasawa then to Otonashi. "You and Iwasawa? I never thought you two would end up together."

"I never thought either…" Otonashi said.

"Thanks to me, Sekine and Raven set them up. I told them about our conversation." Trenz said.

"Eh?! Why'd you tell them?" Otonashi asked. Trenz chuckled.

"I didn't tell them about you liking Iwasawa or anything. I just told them that you two were walking home together and they followed you guys." Trenz told him, which calmed Otonashi down.

"Damn. You and Iwasawa? Who knew! That's a bit of a surprise." Hinata said.

"You and Yui is a surprise…" Otonashi mumbled.

"Whatever. Anyways, continue. You stopped when Kanade came in."

X

"Damn it! Another game!" Hisako insisted as they finished a game of BS. Anima shook her head.

"Let's call this a draw. Since you won 4 mahjong games and I won 4 card games. I got to work on a song with Iwasawa right now." Anima told her as she walked away from the table and to Iwasawa with her Stratocaster.

"Yo, Iwasawa. Working on 'Hot Meal'?" Anima asked as she sat down beside Iwasawa.

"Yeah." Iwasawa told her. Anima pulled the paper away from Iwasawa and began to continue to where Iwasawa left off.

Kanade walked over to Iwasawa and Anima.

"May I talk to you for a moment?" Kanade asked Iwasawa. Anima looked at Iwasawa worriedly. Iwasawa nodded.

"Sure." They walked out of the room and into the living room.

"You do know he loves both of us." Kanade told Iwasawa as soon as Iwasawa closed the door behind her. Iwasawa raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you talking about?" Iwasawa asked.

"Yuzuru, he loves both of us. You know that right?" Kanade said again.

"Yes…" Iwasawa was confused. What was the meaning of this? So what if Otonashi was in love with two girls? Sure she felt hurt, but was she really going to fight for him with Angel- Kanade? Kanade nodded and went back inside the room like nothing happened. Iwasawa stood there dumbstruck. _'I guess I have no choice… I need to show Kanade that Otonashi moved on.' _

X

**Anima: Thank you anissa. for telling me that you wanted Hinata to show up. Thank you missrajaram for your suggestion. Sorry if I didn't do what you expected. I tried my best. Since Yui wasn't paralyzed, I thought if she got injured and the baseball hit her window, it'd be the same like what Hinata described about how they would meet in the real world. Sorry again. Anyways, I already have an idea from another author for next chapter so I won't be asking you guys for any suggestions. But, if you want a certain character from the Battlefront to show up, please put that in the reviews or PM me. Thank you all for following me this far even though I'm still working on my grammar and stuff. Guess I'll see you next chap! Anima Out! Hisako say goodbye!**

**Hisako: Bye. **

**Anima: Someone's cranky today…**

**Hisako: What was that?!**

**Anima: Nothing! [Gets hit on head by Hisako's electric guitar] OW! **

**Hisako: You pickin' a fight? [Sekine and Irie holding Hisako back from hurting Anima.] **

**Iwasawa: Oh no…**

**Yui: Yui-nyan! [Does a cat motion.]**


	11. IMPORTANT AN! PLS READ! DO NOT IGNORE!

**Yo! So uh... A new chapter should've been posted by now but... the chapter isn't even half finished, the reason why is... How should I put this? School is coming up in a month or so... (sigh) Last school year for me was a bit rocky with my classmates and friends and I created terrible mistakes. The mistakes came back and bit me in the fucking ass right now. So I've been... idk. Depressed? Angry? I honestly don't know. I'm scared this year cause I think made a couple enemies? Or destroyed some connections. So yeah. While I'm doing this A/N I might as well explain the thing about the OCs in this story. **

**I don't own Anima, Flow, Raven, Trenz, Amber, Lily, or Soma. They are from other authors or soon to be authors. I bet your a bit surprise I don't own Anima, since she's me. Apparently, when I started to make stories, my friends created a character of me. I didn't like some stuff of Anima. One of my friends, who owned Flow... Well, lets say I lost contact with her. And Flow was up for grabs and the person who owns Lily, got her before I did. So, I promised the person who owns Lily, I'll make a complete story using Anima and Flow and if I did that she'll let me completely own Anima, Flow, and Lily. So, she already gave me those 3 OCs just a week ago since I'm almost done with this story. Apparently, the person who owned Lily told me to keep Anima and Flow in character. Meaning keeping the bio, looks, name, and all that stuff the same and don't change it, AT ALL. So I messed up some parts in this story so I decided, after I finish the sequel for this story, I'll rewrite this one into one more detailed and Anima and Flow has a slight different personality and bio. Flow's personality I'll keep the same but I'll change Anima into more of me. Anima's personality is suppose to be almost exactly like Hisako's but I think I put her a bit too much out of that personality. Another thing is that the sequel will have Anima with her NEW personality, bio, and slightly the name. **

** So there we go. I'm sorry but I don't think I can publish a new chapter soon. The mistakes I made last school year is haunting me and I can't think straight. I'll try to post a chapter by August but idk. I just need to clear my mind right now. Please forgive me if your angry or something. I'm sooooo sorry but I really need to think over some things. Or... a LOT of things. Trust me, I've made terrible mistakes last school year and lost some friends to this point. Again, I'm sorry. I'll try my best to post a chapter soon, but not this week or the next. I can't promise anything right now. Well, have a great week guys. Anima out!  
**

**P.S. Uh... I got a small favor for you guys. Idk why I'm doing this but... idk! If this is the person who owns Scarlett Rose Loveheart. DO NOT READ THIS! PLS!**

**Okay so, uh... A friend of mine house caught on fire and something bad happened to one of her family members so uh... I feel awkward asking this. But pls pray for her and her family. It happened a week ago and I haven't spoken to her yet. I know its none of my business but I feel bad and ya know... So yeah... Pls pray for her and her family. I feel extremely awkward now...**


	12. Final Chapter

**Hey guys. So I decided to just end the story now. I can't find my motivation to make another chapter before the end. I talked with my friend and fellow author Music GhostCanine and she said that if I can't find a motivation to do chapter 10, I might as well give the readers the last chapter so I won't think so much. This story didn't go as planned, so I'm thinking of letting Music GhostCanine rewrite this story for me, since she offered me after seeing I wasn't focused and I seemed troubled when we were both playing the ps3 together. Yes, I'm sort of a gamer because I play video games when I need to let out a steam, which is once a week. I talked with her about it and she is willing to rewrite this story for me as long as I keep this beta version of it up. There is a high possibility she will rewrite this for you guys while I think stuff through. So you guys have something to read from me, well sort of from me, while you wait for the sequel. Since she and I have almost the same writing style. Sorry if this chapter is short or doesn't make any sense or the grammar and stuff is terrible or something, like I said in the A/N, I'm not thinking clearly also I couldn't wait for my beta to check this after I did. As well as I decided to just cut it short and get straight to the point. I just want to complete this story for you guys, so you won't be stuck in a cliffhanger or something. I don't own anything…**

Angel Beats!

Iwasawa put her hands in her pocket as she walked with Otonashi to the baseball game to set up. Sekine, Irie, Anima, and Yui were already there setting up the stage.

"You ready for your first concert in the real world?" Otonashi asked her. Iwasawa smiled.

"Yeah. The girls couldn't stop talking about it at school. Hisako had to hit them to make them shut up for the whole day." Iwasawa told him. Otonashi chuckled.

They reached the baseball field, to be only greeted by Rain who dragged Iwasawa towards the stage and Noda who dragged Otonashi to the others.

X

"Today, we have a special performance from a local band from the Hiradachu high school. I present to you, Girls Dead Monster!" Mr. Ashford said as he walked off the stage and the audience began to clap. The lights went on and sounds of cymbals echoed throughout the field. Then the guitars and bass began to play.

_Haigo ni ha shattaa no kabe_

Yuri looked around her, to see if anyone recognized the melody, the lyrics, or the band. No luck…yet…

_Yubisaki ha tetsu no nioi_

Otonashi looked around as well. He caught a few familiar faces, but he decided to wait until the song reached the guitar solo.

_Susume Hajike Donomichi komu desho  
find a way Koko kara  
found out Mitsukeru  
rock wo kanadero  
Tooku wo misuero  
Ikitsugi sae dekinai machi no naka_

Hinata, from his position, found a slim man with brown hair and slit eyes. It was non-other then Matsushita the 5th. He smiled when he saw him smile. _'He must've recognized GirlDeMo.' _

_Hoshizora ga saikou no butai_

Otonashi immediately recognized Fujimaki, Takamatsu, TK, and Ooyama sitting in the row next to his.

_Karasu tachi ga kaakaa to naku yo_

Yuri saw Shiina and Yusa in the left row next to her and in the right were Saitou and Chaa.

_Itsumo omou yo Itsu neteru n daro  
find a way Atashi mo  
song for Utau yo  
rock wo hibikase  
crow to utau yo_

Hinata spotted Takeyama with his laptop, as usual, watching the concert. For the first time, he finally looked up from his computer.

_Itsumade konna tokoro ni iru?  
Sou iu yatsu mo ita ki ga suru  
Urusai koto dake iu no nara  
Shikkoku no hane ni sarawarete kiete kure_

Hisako started her guitar solo. Anima watched in astonishment. Sure, she heard GirlDeMo play before, but she still is amazed by them. She heard someone walk behind her from where she stood. She turned around and saw a boy with chin-length dark green hair and golden eyes. He smiled at her.

"Why hello there, Anima Stelar. Or should I say, Yuzuki Ookami. So, which name do you go by? Anima Stelar, Wakana Stelar, or Yuzuki Ookami?" He asked her. Anima immediately recognized the boy.

"Ayato Naoi?" The boy smirked. "At your service. For I am God."

X

The baseball game ended and the SSS, every single member, gathered at Anima's. Hiradachu lost, but Hinata left with a big smile for the Battlefront is finally reunited.

"So, you want me to hypnotized you all to remember this one girl?" Naoi asked. Yuri nodded. Naoi closed his eyes.

"Very well, then. Only because I am God." The SSS looked at Naoi's eyes.

Then…their vision became black…

X

**There we go. This is the short version of the original ending I planned. Its extremely short and I apologize for that. Like I said… I can't think straight and I'm not in a real good mood to write chapters or the sequel right now. I'll try to post the sequel by August. Anyways, Music GhostCanine will take it from here. Idk, when she'll post the rewritten thing for this but knowing her maybe around next week. I'll help her out and you'll see me write a few author's notes on it. Idk what she's planning since she told me she'll put a few extra scenes for each chapter. For sure she'll do the complete ending for this. Thank you guys sooooo much for all the support and ideas you gave me. Special thanks to wendypang, DualStarduster, RavenKrystalStarr, Soma, Lily, Amber, and Trenz. Especially to Trenz since he helped me correct my chapters. So, I guess I'll see you guys in Music GhostCanine's story and in August. Anima out… Oh and remember, to Rock On! And Keep the Beats from Wild Heaven! **_  
_


End file.
